Mine and Yours
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KiHyun and Others/ Yesung mendatangi Henry dan mengancamnya / Kibum yang akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu / Siwon yang mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kekasihnya / "Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie... Yesung-hyung... Selamat tinggal..." / Twincest/Crack Pair/Mature Content/ DLDR. CHAPTER 6 update. NC for this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

—**Mine and Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M **

**Pair: KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), WonSung (Siwon x Yesung)**

**Genre: Romance – Family – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Magnet (Gakupo & KAITO Version)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, twincest, Possessive!Kibum, uke!Kyu, Kibum and Kyuhyun as twins, changing of Kyuhyun's surname.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

"Ngh… ahhh…"

Ranjang tersebut berguncang karena sebuah gerakan, menimbulkan suara berdecit diiringi desahan yang cukup keras dari kedua _namja_ yang berada di atasnya. Keremangan cahaya ditambah dengan suhu udara yang meninggi menambah intim kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan keduanya. Tak peduli walau itu akan menganggu eksistensi lain yang turut tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan keduanya.

_Namja _berambut coklat ikal tersebut terbaring dalam keadaan _naked_ tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh putih pucat miliknya. Peluh mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah dan sorot mata yang sayu namun penuh akan nafsu.

Ia terbaring pasrah, membiarkan setiap inci tubuhnya diinvasi oleh _namja _lain yang berada di atasnya—yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, kecuali aura penuh intimidasi yang dikeluarkannya.

"Arghh!"

Desahan berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan dari _namja_ berambut coklat itu ketika dirasakannya bagian bawahnya seperti dirobek secara paksa. Perih, sakit dan panas melebur menjadi satu. Namun alih-alih berusaha untuk menghentikan sesuatu itu menembus dirinya lebih dalam lagi, ia justru tidak ingin orang itu menghentikannya.

Rasa sakit itu seakan menjadi candu baginya, ditambah dengan rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika titik kenikmatannya terus ditusuk berkali-kali. Desahan semakin lama semakin keras terdengar dari mulutnya. Pun tak berbeda jauh dengan _namja_ berambut hitam di atasnya.

Keduanya terus menikmati kegiatan mereka. Tak peduli dengan peluh yang senantiasa terus mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Bagi mereka, kenikmatan yang dirasakan berjuta kali lipat lebih memabukkan daripada harus memperhatikan hal sepele lainnya.

Gerakan keduanya semakin liar ketika beberapa kali titik sensitif mereka tersentuh. Membiarkan mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan semu yang begitu memabukkan. Menumpahkan hasrat yang terpendam dalam diri mereka. Menyatukan tubuh keduanya dalam satu kata yang terdengar indah.

Cinta.

Sebuah kata yang sangat terkesan biasa saja untuk didengar dan diucapkan. Namun akan lain ceritanya kalau satu kata tersebut menaungi hubungan kedua orang yang berjenis kelamin yang sama, dan terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang sama.

Benar, sebuah kata yang membuat mereka melanggar batas yang harusnya ada dalam sebuah hubungan keluarga.

Sebuah kata yang membuat mereka mengabaikan kemungkinan akan terasingkannya mereka dari kehidupan.

Sebuah kata—

—yang membuat mereka merubah status mereka yang awalnya saudara kembar tak identik, menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan kembali seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ruangan besar itu menjadi saksi bisu dari hubungan terlarang yang dilakukan keduanya.

.

.

_Namja _bermata sipit itu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Ranjang yang ia tiduri sudah tak jelas bentuknya, mengingat ia sudah melakukan ini sejak waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Bahkan ia pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan selimutnya kini. Piyama hitam yang dikenakannya berantakan karena kegiatannya itu. Ia menoleh ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dan berdecak perlahan ketika retina matanya malah menangkap waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, yang artinya ia sudah melakukan hal tidak jelas begini selama kurang lebih empat jam.

Yah, salahkan kedua _namja_ penghuni kamar sebelah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sekarang—ah, tidak, bukan hanya malam ini saja, tapi juga malam-malam sebelumnya. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak bisa tidur karena terangsang oleh desahan-desahan yang menggodanya dari kamar sebelah—walau itu juga mungkin termasuk salah satu alasannya. Hei, ia kan juga pria normal yang membutuhkan pelampiasan akan hasrat seksnya, bukan? Terutama kalau mendengar suara-suara yang terus merangsang hasratnya itu. Yang tidak normal itu, mungkin hanya orientasi seksualnya saja.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Berusaha untuk menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu, yang nyatanya memang berhasil karena sebenarnya rasa khawatir dan bersalahnya telah lebih dulu mendominasi benaknya.

"Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan ini semua akan terus berlanjut?"

Dan seorang Kim Jongwoon pun harus kembali menelan pil pahit mengingat kegagalannya untuk menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagi kedua sepupunya yang masih berstatus mahasiswa itu.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kediaman keluarga Kim—walau rumah itu sebenarnya hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang _namja_. _Namja_ tertua bernama Kim Jongwoonatau lebih dikenal sebagai Yesung oleh orang-orang terdekatnya juga oleh para penggemarnya. Penggemar? Benar, karena _namja_ berjuluk _art of voice_ ini adalah seorang _soloist_ terkenal. Dan siapa yang menyangka, kalau seorang penyanyi papan atas seperti dirinya itu kini justru sedang melakukan berbagai pekerjaan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang istri.

Sepasang kaki mungilnya bergerak mondar-mandir di dapur dengan _apron_ yang menempel di tubuhnya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya yang akan kembali bekerja dan untuk kedua sepupu kembarnya yang akan berangkat kuliah. Mata sipitnya beralih mulai dari pemanggang roti menuju penggorengan di depannya dan beralih ke arah mesin pembuat kopi di sudut dapur.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa mereka tidak mempekerjakan pembantu? Jawabannya adalah, karena itu merepotkan. Lagipula Yesung sendiri justru menikmati kegiatannya itu, jadi untuk apa mempekerjakan pembantu kalau _namja_ tertua di rumah itu justru tidak merasa kerepotan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang dilakukannya?

_Namja_ tertua lainnya—walau tetap Yesung yang paling tua di rumah ini mengingat usianya yang akan menginjak angka dua puluh lima tahun ini—bernama Kim Kibum. _Namja _berambut hitam dengan kacamata persegi yang membingkai iris obsidian miliknya itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan tengah tenggelam dalam buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Mahasiswa kedokteran itu memang berteman sangat baik dengan buku-buku tebal yang penuh dengan istilah-istilah kedokteran—yang tentu saja, sebenarnya adalah salah satu benda yang akan dijauhi oleh orang-orang yang masih ingin memiliki penglihatan yang bagus.

Ia semakin tenggelam dalam kegiatannya itu, tak berniat untuk membantu sang _hyung_ yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Yah, bukannya ia tak ada niat untuk membantu, hanya saja _hyung_nya itu memang tidak begitu suka ada yang membantunya terutama dirinya dan saudara kembarnya.

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal saudara kembar, tentu kita tidak bisa mengabaikan eksistensi lain yang duduk di sebelah Kibum. _Namja_ berambut coklat ikal itu bernama Kim Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa jurusan musik itu lebih memilih untuk fokus pada PSP hitam miliknya alih-alih membantu _hyung_nya di dapur. Ia tidak mau kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika _hyung_nya itu tinggal di tempat ini terulang kembali. Kalau kalian bertanya kejadian apa itu, jawabannya cukup dengan beberapa kata saja. Seorang Kyuhyun dengan kemampuan memasak yang sangat rendah, berada di dapur, bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi?

Keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam kegiatan yang memang merupakan hobi mereka masing-masing. Yah, mereka memang kembar—walau wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip sedikitpun—namun bukan berarti keduanya harus memiliki hobi yang sama kan? Ditambah lagi sifat keduanya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Yang satu sedingin es, yang satunya lagi menjadikan perayaan April Mop terjadi tiap hari, dan sasarannya, sudah jelas seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, dan Yesung telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kedua _namja_ kembar itu menyudahi kegiatan mereka sebelum sang _hyung_ malah meneriakinya dengan suara yang menggelegar. Bukan apa-apa sih, memang kalau suara _baritone_ rendah milik sang _art of voice_ itu digunakan untuk bernyanyi akan terdengar sangat indah, tapi kalau digunakan untuk meneriaki mereka, mereka yakin kalau itu akan dengan segera merusak gendang telinga.

Roti panggang, telur dan segelas kopi menjadi menu sarapan mereka yang biasa. Ketiganya memlih untuk menikmati sarapan mereka dalam kesunyian, toh mereka juga lebih senang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Terlihat tidak akrab memang, namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka tidak dekat. Sangat dekat malah.

_Ting… tong…_

Suara bel yang terdengar di depan rumah seketika membuat mereka menghentikan ritual di pagi hari mereka. Yesung yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya pun langsung berdiri. Ia pun mengambil mantel yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi dan tas yang ia simpan di dekat pintu menuju ruang tengah. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menatap kedua _dongsaeng_nya yang melanjutkan kembali ritual pagi hari mereka.

"Kibummie, Kyunnie, aku pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas. Masalahnya, selalu kata itu yang diucapkan oleh _hyung_nya sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Dan selanjutnya pasti—

"Bereskan meja makan..."

—sudah ia duga.

"Ya, _hyung_! Kau tahu, kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali, bisakah kau mengucapkan kalimat lain setiap kali kau pergi kerja? Aku bahkan sudah hafal semua kalimatmu berikutnya!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang tadinya sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kembali berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan dengan kecepatan yang agak tidak biasa, ia pun memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan _harisen_ yang entah ia dapat darimana. "Ya! Sopan sedikit kalau kau bicara dengan _hyung_mu, _babo_!"

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Coba kalau penggemarnya tahu idola mereka itu ringan tangan seperti ini, apa mereka masih akan jadi penggemarnya? Tch, ia jadi ingin mencoba untuk menyebarkan fakta ini kalau _hyung_nya masih saja hobi melakukan ini padanya.

Yesung memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Yah, lagipula kalau ia terus menanggapinya, ia tidak tahu benda macam apa lagi yang akan ia pukulkan ke kepala _namja_ _evil_ itu sambil berharap kepala _namja_ itu menjadi lebih besar darinya.

"Ah, satu lagi, aku tidak akan pulang hari ini. Jadi, tolong jangan buat kekacauan di rumah ini. Kibummie, bisa kau jaga saudaramu itu untuk tidak mengacau?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Kibum yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Kibum menatap Yesung dengan tatapan datar. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai _hyung_nya itu. Ia justru sangat menyayanginya. Dengan tidak adanya orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang memberikan kasih sayang layaknya orang tua pada mereka berdua, jelas kehadiran Yesung yang memperhatikan keduanya membuat mereka benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai pengganti kedua orang tua mereka yang telah lama meninggal sekaligus sebagai seorang kakak kandung yang memperhatikan kedua adiknya. Namun, karena sifatnya yang pada dasarnya memang dingin itu, terlihat seolah kalau ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran Yesung. Yah, untuk yang satu ini, sebenarnya Yesung bahkan sudah memakluminya.

"_Nde_, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya."

"Dan kau, Kim Kyuhyun..." Yesung kini beralih pada sang _maknae_ yang menoleh ke arahnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, "...jangan dekati dapur, atau aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup, _arra_?"

"_Arraseo_, _hyung. _Aku tidak akan mendekati tempat itu, kau puas? Sudah cepat pergi sana, Siwon-_hyung_ bisa lumutan kalau kau terus diam di sini dan menceramahi kami!"

"Ya, dasar _dongsaeng _kurang ajar." Yesung pun memilih untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu, tak ingin membuat kekasihnya di luar sana terlalu lama menunggunya. Namun baru beberapa detik ia menghilang di balik pintu, kepalanya kembali menyembul. "Kyu, berhenti memasang wajah sok _aegyo_ itu. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu terlalu mirip iblis untuk memasang wajah manis begitu!"

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun bereaksi dengan perkataannya itu, Yesung telah lebih dulu menghilang menuju pintu depan. Yah, kapan lagi ia bisa membuat _namja_ bermulut tajam itu marah seperti barusan.

"YA, _HYUNG_! KALAU KAU MASIH PUNYA WAKTU UNTUK MENGOMENTARIKU, LEBIH BAIK CEPAT KERJA SANA!"

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mencuci tangannya ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Tak butuh pemikiran yang dalam untuk mengetahui kalau orang yang tengah merengkuhnya itu adalah saudara kembarnya—atau sebenarnya adalah _namjachingu_nya.

"Kyunnie _chagiya_~"

Kibum menciumi leher Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik leher mendesah tertahan. " _H-hyungh…_"

Selalu seperti ini. Ketika Yesung telah berangkat, dan kebetulannya mereka tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah di pagi hari mereka pasti melakukan ini. Entah hanya sebatas ciuman panas di bibir atau _blowjob_ hingga keduanya klimaks, tanpa melakukan kegiatan intinya. Menganggap kalau ini hanya rahasia mereka berdua, tanpa menyadari kalau sang _hyung_ tertua mereka telah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan Kibum tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibirnya. Awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir, namun semakin lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari keduanya. Kibum menghisap bibir bagian bawah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kalah menghisap bibir bagian atas _hyung_nya itu.

Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun hingga ia bersandar pada lemari pendingin yang berada di dekat mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah milik saudaranya itu, membuat Kyuhyun seketika membuka mulutnya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan itu, Kibum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, menelusuri setiap sudutnya.

"Hmmhh… Ngghhh…"

Kyuhyun menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah milik _hyung_nya itu, saling bergulat memperebutkan dominasi walau tetap ia yang pada akhirnya kalah. Saliva keduanya bercampur menjadi satu, ketika lidah mereka saling bertautan. Kibum semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kibum.

Tak melepaskan ciuman mereka, walau kebutuhan oksigen mulai menyerang, dengan perlahan Kibum mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kemejanya dan mulai mengelus dada mulus milik saudaranya itu.

"Ngghhh…"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh _hyung_nya itu perlahan, agar melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tidak mau mati sesak hanya karena dicium terlalu lama oleh _hyung_nya itu. Kibum menuruti permintaan _non-verbal_ dari _namjachingu_nya itu. Seutas saliva menjuntai dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, setidaknya ia ingin menyiapkan paru-parunya untuk sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi mengingat _hyung_nya ini tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan menciumnya saja.

"Hhh… hhh… Ahhh!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Benar kan yang ia pikirkan, kalau _hyung_nya itu tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan sebuah _french kiss_ saja.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kibum, meminta Kibum untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Kibum mulai mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leher Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Hei, ia masih bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat untuk tidak membuat orang lain curiga dengan hubungan mereka ini, diantaranya adalah untuk tidak meninggalkan _kissmark_ di tempat yang mudah terlihat.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Kibum kembali menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Kali ini, tangannya mulai mencari kedua tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun yang diyakininya sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Jari-jarinya mulai melakukan gerakan memutar dan memilin _nipple_nya dengan sangat perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terangsang dan menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dari ini.

"A-aahhh… _hyunggghhh… hhh…_"

Benar-benar, sentuhan _hyung_nya itu selalu sukses membuatnya merasa gila dan hilang kendali. Kalau seperti ini, ia jadi tidak bisa menghentikan hasratnya untuk disetubuhi oleh Kibum. Ia menginginkan _hyung_nya itu berada dalam tubuhnya. Memberikan kenikmatan yang jauh lebih memabukkan untuknya.

"_Hyungghhh_… _jebal…_ lakukan itu sekarang…"

Kibum menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kalau adik kembarnya itu memang tidak bisa menahan dirinya kalau sudah dirangsang seperti ini.

"_With my pleasure, baby~_"

Dan keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukkan mereka.

_Saranghae, hyung…_

_Nado saranghae, Kyunnie…_

.

.

Yesung tersenyum miris sambil bersandar pada pintu bercat coklat di sampingnya. Ia memang belum pergi sejak tadi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada dua _dongsaeng_nya itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ketika melihat keduanya tengah berciuman.

Ia sudah tahu mengenai hubungan mereka sejak beberapa bulan lalu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk sekedar menanyakan hubungan keduanya. Pengecut memang, namun apa mau dikata, hubungan mereka justru membuatnya harus ditampar oleh kenyataan kalau ia bukanlah _hyung_ yang baik dan malah membiarkan keduanya terjerumus dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang.

Choi Siwon yang menunggu di dalam mobilnya, mengernyit heran melihat _namjachingu_nya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya malah bersandar pada pintu depan rumahnya, dan bukannya menuju mobilnya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau jadwalnya saat ini benar-benar padat dan ia sebagai manajernya jelas punya kegiatan yang sama padatnya dengannya.

Ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah Yesung. "_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sang _namjachingu_ tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tanpa persetujuan, ia pun langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan kekalutan hatinya.

"_H-hyung, _apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Siwon, khawatir.

"_Ani_, Siwonnie. Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu—"

—_setidaknya sampai aku merasa lebih tenang._ _Semoga Tuhan memberiku keberanian agar mereka tidak terjerumus semakin dalam._

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

a/n: OOC untuk Yeppa! XD Berasa kayak ngeliat perpaduan antara Wookie-oppa sama Wonppa. XDD #dihajarsandal. Oke, saya kembali dengan multichap lagi. Mau gimana lagi ya, ide cerita ini udah ada di pikiran dari sebulan kemaren, tapi sayanya aja yang males ngetik ini. u.u

Berhubung saya mulai jadi KHS aka Kartu Hasil Studi #diinjek#bukanwoi, ah maksudnya KiHyun Shipper jadinya saya bikin pake cast mereka, padahal tadinya mau pake Jo Twins biar lebih pas. Jadi yah sudahlah. -.-a

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau nuntut saya buat lanjutin fic *emang ada?*, request fic, ngobrol gaje sama saya, atau sekedar kenalan, silakan teror facebook saya aja ne? ;D Berhubung itu akun baru gara-gara akun lama saya kena delete pas penghapusan akun secara massal sama facebook, jadinya saya butuh temen baru. u.u *intinya sama aja promosi akun*

Oke, sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan fic lainnya~ :D

.

_~Praise youth and it will prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Mine and Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M **

**Pair: KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), WonSung (Siwon x Yesung), slight ZhouRy, YeWook.**

**Genre: Romance – Family – Angst**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, twincest, Possessive!Kibum, uke!Kyu, Kibum and Kyuhyun as twins, changing of Kyuhyun's surname.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang amat pelan, menyusuri koridor-koridor fakultas seni musik yang agak sepi. Sesekali ia berhenti melangkah ketika dirasakannya bagian bawah tubuhnya yang agak sakit. Jarak dengan kelasnya memang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, namun dengan keadaannya saat ini jarak tersebut rasanya jadi seperti lebih jauh berkali lipat.

Ia menghela nafas. Yah, separuhnya ini sebenarnya salahnya juga sih—walau tetap separuhnya lagi adalah salah _hyung_nya itu yang malah merangsang dirinya tadi pagi hingga ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk… yah… disetubuhi olehnya.

_Blush!_

Rasanya ia jadi ingin ber_headwall_ ria mengingat hal itu, kebiasaan rutin yang sering dilakukannya dengan _hyung_nya itu kalau _hyung_ tertua mereka sudah berangkat kerja. _Morning sex_ yang tidak kenal tempat, entah itu di dapur seperti tadi pagi atau di tempat lainnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah bahwa ia yang kadang malah tidak tahan untuk melakukannya dengan _hyung_ kembarnya itu.

_Aigoo_, kelihatannya wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Kui Xian, kau sedang sakit ya? Wajahmu sampai berubah warna seperti tomat begitu..."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan mata sipit yang tengah memandanginya dengan polos—setengah khawatir sekaligus juga penasaran di saat yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun masih diam, kelihatannya otaknya mengalami _loading_ yang cukup lama untuk mengenali siapa _namja _ yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sementara sang _namja _ yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek darinya itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Entahlah, mungkin rasa khawatirnya kini sudah menguap entah kemana, digantikan dengan rasa penasaran kenapa _namja_ yang lumayan jenius ini malah terlihat seperti komputer rusak sekarang.

"Kui Xian, kau dengar aku atau tidak?"

Ia masih mencoba untuk memanggil _namja _yang masih bengong di tempatnya itu, walau sebenarnya itu adalah perbuatan yang cukup sia-sia dan hanya membuang waktu saja.

Kyuhyun—masih dalam posisi _loading___yang lama—mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Iris obsidiannya menatap _namja_ dengan pipi _chubby_ yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahunya yang terlihat polos. Andai saja jiwa _seme_ Kyuhyun bangkit saat ini juga, mungkin ia akan menyerangnya sekarang juga.

Tunggu, bukannya tadi _namja _ini bilang wajahnya memerah? _Aigoo_, memangnya terlihat jelas ya?

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kelihatannya kali ini ia benar-benar sudah sadar dari masa _loading_ lamanya. "Ya! Mochi China, abaikan yang barusan kau lihat!"

Dan berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi menuju kelasnya—dengan langkah yang amat pelan, antisipasi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kelihatannya sudah lebih memerah dari yang tadi.

_Namja_ yang dipanggilnya Mochi China itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran. Kedua alis matanya bertautan ketika disadarinya langkah Kyuhyun agak aneh. Orang itu tidak sedang sakit kan?

"Henli-_ya_~ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kelasmu mulai sebentar lagi?"

_Namja _ berpipi _chubby_ itu membalikkan badannya ketika dirasanya seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan kedua matanya terbelalak begitu melihat seorang _namja_ berambut merah tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua alis mata yang bertautan. Dan detik berikutnya, ia pun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya—menyusul Kyuhyun yang baru saja berbelok ke balik pintu kelas.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN JANGAN MENDEKATIKU SAMPAI AKU MEMAAFKANMU, KOALA-_GEGE_!"

Dan Zhoumi—_namja_ yang harus merelakan dirinya dipanggil koala—hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat tingkah ajaib kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Henry menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk berkencan dengan PSPnya. Mendengus keras—dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, ia meletakkan tasnya dengan agak kasar di atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara 'bukk' yang agak keras.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan itu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya—setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol _pause_ pada PSP hitam yang senantiasa menemaninya itu. Didapatinya satu-satunya teman dekatnya di jurusan itu yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kusut namun entah kenapa malah terkesan manis. Beruntung bagi mereka karena mereka duduk di bangku barisan belakang. Setidaknya mereka—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sang Mochi China aka Henry—bisa menghindari tatapan _lapar_ dari semua _namja_ yang ada di jurusan ini.

"Mochi China, wajahmu kusut begitu, seperti belum pernah disetrika saja," ujar Kyuhyun.

_Plak_.

Henry menggunakan gulungan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya—entah milik siapa—untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Ayolah, _mood_nya saat ini benar-benar sedang buruk dan temannya itu bukannya membantu malah membuat _mood_nya semakin jatuh saja. Yah, ruginya memiliki seorang teman dekat seperti Kim Kyuhyun.

"_Yaa_! Kau pikir aku ini baju apa? Ya jelas saja aku belum pernah disetrika, _babo_!"

Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali fokus pada _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan daripada menanggapi ucapan—dan tindakan _namja _manis tersebut, walau perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada teman dekatnya itu. "Soal Zhoumi-_gege _lagi?"

Henry memutar kedua bola matanya, seolah sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat _mood_ku jatuh mendadak?"

Dan kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang memutar bola matanya, bosan. Selalu saja hal-hal yang bisa menaikturunkan _mood_ _namja_ China di sampingnya ini tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari seorang _namja _berambut merah yang merupakan senior mereka di jurusan musik, Zhoumi, atau sebut saja kekasih _namja_ mochi ini. Heran juga sebenarnya melihat bagaimana hubungan mereka selama ini. Sangat jauh dari kata tenang, karena Zhoumi setiap saat, entah ketika mereka berada dimana pun selalu mengganggu Henry—dengan ke_pervert_annya yang tingkat dewa. Lalu kali ini apa? Sampai bisa membuat _namja_ yang polos ini diselimuti aura-aura tidak mengenakkan—yang bahkan bisa membuat Kyuhyun ingin sementara menjauhkan dirinya dari Henry.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

Rasanya kalau selalu menjadi tempat curhat temannya ini, lama-lama Kyuhyun bisa memiliki _job_ sampingan sebagai psikiater—walau mungkin kemampuannya dalam memberikan saran patut dipertanyakan sejujurnya. Ayolah, di universitas ini siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Kim Kyuhyun, _namja_ jenius yang merupakan kembaran dari Kim Kibum, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Seorang manusia yang bahkan bisa membuat banyak penghuni universitas ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena dirinya yang kelewat hiperaktif dalam mengerjai seseorang. Yah, kebetulannya saat ini ia sedang tidak ada _mood _untuk mengerjai siapapun, mengingat ia sendiri bahkan sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk berjalan dengan benar.

Henry diam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat sang penanya sontak menghentikan kembali kegiatannya kencan dengan PSP dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang mochi China dengan kedua alis berkerut—heran. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali tatkala dilihatnya semburat merah tipis merambat kedua pipi _chubby _sahabatnya yang putih. Kalau sudah begini ia jadi tidak sulit untuk menebak apa yang membuat Henry bisa begitu marahnya pada Zhoumi. _Aigoo_, pasangan yang benar-benar aneh…

"Jangan bilang kalau ini berhubungan dengan kegiatan _sex _kalian?"

_Plak._

"Yaa! Mochi sangar! Kau ini hobi sekali sih memukulku! Tidak di rumah atau di sini, kenapa kepalaku terus yang jadi korban?" rintih Kyuhyun ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya, sebuah gulungan kertas kembali dipukulkan kembali ke kepalanya. Pelakunya sudah jelas siapa lagi kalau bukan sang _namja_ mochi di sampingnya. Rasanya kalau begini Henry dan Yesung bisa membentuk perkumpulan _'pukul kepala Kyuhyun'_.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa juga itu kau sebutkan terang-terangan begitu? Ini kan tempat umum, _babo_!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membalas kembali ucapan sang Mochi, sang _songsaengnim _telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Jadilah ia terpaksa kembali menelan kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan pada Henry—dan juga memasukkan PSPnya ke dalam sakunya, mengingat untuk _songsaengnim_ yang ini adalah seorang dosen yang _killer_, jadi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan memainkan PSPnya di dalam kelas.

.

.

Ada selang waktu selama satu jam antara jadwal Kyuhyun yang tadi dan selanjutnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang ketika _namja_ bersuara _bass_ itu keluar dari kelasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri ke gedung utama. Kalau kalian tanya ke mana Henry Lau, sudah jelas tanpa berpikir lama pun Kyuhyun sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kemana lagi kalau bukan menuju kelas _namjachingu_nya. Aish, padahal tadi sebelum masuk kelas ia sudah marah-marah tidak jelas, sekarang malah dengan sendirinya mendatangi _namja_ kelebihan tinggi badan itu, dasar orang aneh...

Kyuhyun berbelok menuju koridor B, melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya tempat yang selalu ia datangi kalau sedang tidak ada nafsu makan. Tempat yang akan penuh di saat tertentu, terutama di masa ujian atau masa-masa tugas akhir bagi para mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Perpustakaan. Dan berhubung sekarang bukan masa-masa dimana para mahasiswa membutuhkan tempat seperti perpustakaan, sudah jelas kalau tempat itu pasti sepi kan?

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan yang tingginya dua kali lipat tubuhnya. Ruangan tersebut masih memiliki kesan klasik sama seperti bangunan-bangunan lain yang ada di universitas ini, kecuali untuk bangunan yang memang baru didirikan, seperti gedung fakultas kedokteran atau fakultas sastra. Selebihnya, hampir seluruh bangunan di sini masih bergaya Eropa klasik dengan sentuhan nuansa _Gothic_. Ia jadi sedikit kagum dengan orang yang merancang bangunan-bangunan di sini. Jarang-jarang di Korea ada tempat seklasik ini.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke perpustakaan. Benar dugaannya kalau tempat ini memang sepi—tidak ada pengunjungnya malah. Hanya ada seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah berusia renta yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyusuri tiap-tiap rak berukuran raksasa tersebut, mencari tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuk dirinya kembali berkencan dengan PSPnya. Yah, jangan pernah menganggapnya akan belajar di perpustakaan kalau Kim Kyuhyun mengatakan akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia terlalu pede dengan kejeniusannya hingga ia merasa tidak memerlukan jasa perpustakaan untuk mendongkrak nilai-nilainya.

Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut perpustakaan yang jarang dijamah oleh para penghuni universitas ini ketika sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Wangi tubuh yang sangat ia kenali tercium oleh indera penciumannya, membuatnya tidak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani-beraninya memeluk dirinya.

"Kibum-_hyung_~?"

"Hm?"

Orang yang memeluknya itu hanya bergumam kecil sambil mempererat pelukannya pada _namdongsaeng_nya itu. Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Kyuhyun. Hembusan nafas hangatnya di leher Kyuhyun sontak menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di lehernya. _Aigoo_, itu salah satu titik lemahnya dan _hyung_nya malah dengan santai mengusik daerah sekitar itu—

—tunggu, kalau keadaannya begini, masa sih?

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membuat pelukan hangat tersebut melonggar. "_H-hyung_, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"_Wae_? Di sini sepi. Hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan yang mengantuk dengan telinga yang tertutup _earphone_. Ini juga bukan musim ujian. Kau pikir siapa yang akan memergoki kita di sini?"

"I-itu—hmph!"

Kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun terpotong ketika dengan seenaknya, Kibum menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak masalah kalau mereka melakukan ini di rumah, namun ini akan jadi masalah besar kalau ada yang memergoki mereka melakukan ini di tempat serawan perpustakaan. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja tidak ada yang datang ke tempat ini…

Tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun hingga keduanya bersandar pada salah satu rak yang berada di dekat mereka. Beruntung, karena rak tersebut dipaku ke lantai hingga tak masalah walau mereka mendorong rak tersebut agak keras. Kibum menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke leher bagian belakang Kyuhyun lalu menekannya, mengajaknya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam, seolah melupakan kemungkinan kalau akan ada orang yang akan memergoki mereka. Terlalu sayang kalau ia harus menyia-nyiakan ciuman yang selalu memabukkannya ini hanya karena takut ketahuan. Dengan instingnya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia menghisap bibir bagian bawah milik _hyung_nya itu, sementara Kibum sendiri menghisap bibir bagian atas _namdongsaeng_nya itu.

Kibum semakin memperdalam ciumannya, disusupkannya lidah miliknya ke dalam celah yang terbuka di antara bibir manis kembarannya itu dan menelusuri seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya.

"Nnhhh…"

Erangan tertahan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun, ketika lidahnya secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan lidah milik _hyung_nya. Ia menautkan lidahnya dengan milik _hyung_nya, ingin merasakan sensasi yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya barusan. Kedua tangannya yang semula tergantung di samping tubuhnya kini beralih ke leher Kibum, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Dengan senang hati, Kibum menyambut tautan lidahnya dan dengan lihainya ia memainkan lidah milik kembarannya itu sambil sesekali menyesapnya, menimbulkan desahan tertahan yang semakin kentara dari mulut Kyuhyun, tedengar layaknya sebuah melodi yang sangat indah di telinganya.

Masih bertautan lidah, tak disadari oleh sang _namdongsaeng_ ketika Kibum mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia malah merasakan sensasi yang membuat hasratnya semakin menggebu untuk disetubuhi oleh _hyung_nya saat ini juga—mengabaikan fakta kalau saat ini mereka tengah berada di tempat umum.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Kibum ketika dirasakannya paru-parunya mulai kehilangan pasokan udara. Mengerti dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, Kibum melepaskan ciumannya—dengan tidak rela tentunya. Obsidian berbingkai kacamata miliknya kini beralih pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang dialiri oleh keringat yang mengalir turun menuju dada bidangnya. Terlihat menggoda, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Padahal tadinya ia tidak ingin bermain sejauh itu di tempat seperti ini. Yah, salahkan saja keadaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menggodanya walau mungkin sang pemilik tubuh tidak menyadarinya.

"Hhh… hhhh… ahhh~!"

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mendesah panjang ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda lembut yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan desahannya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari tempat apa ini. Kesadarannya masih ada untuk setidaknya membuatnya tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa membuat orang lain memergoki kegiatan mereka ini.

Sulit sebenarnya, terutama ketika _hyung_nya itu malah menjilatinya lalu menghisapnya dengan sangat perlahan seolah ingin menggodanya. _Aigoo_, leher itu adalah salah satu bagian di tubuhnya yang paling sensitif kalau disentuh dan _hyung_nya ini malah dengan sengaja bermain-main di daerah itu. Tidak tahukah ia kalau _namdongsaeng_nya ini tersiksa karena menahan desahannya sedari tadi?

Masih bermain-main di lehernya, Kibum menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Kyuhyun dan semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka sementara tangan kanannya memilin salah satu _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang.

"Hnnhh…ngh…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Dua titik tersensitif di tubuhnya tengah disentuh oleh _hyung_nya dan itu sangat menyiksanya ketika ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya dengan lepas. Akan jadi masalah besar bagi ia dan _hyung_nya kalau sampai ada orang yang memergoki perbuatan mereka ini karena status mereka yang merupakan saudara kandung. Lalu… akan ada orang yang mereka kecewakan karena ini. _Hyung _tertua mereka yang selama ini sudah merawat mereka dengan sangat baik.

_Yesung-_hyung_… jeongmal… mianhaeyo…_

.

.

_Namja_ berambut merah itu mengurungkan niatnya menuju bagian pojok perpustakaan. Tadinya ia berniat untuk mengambil beberapa buah buku di bagian yang jarang terjamah itu, namun sesuatu yang dilihatnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan, tempat dimana sang _namjachingu_ telah menunggunya.

"_Gege_? Kau bilang tadi ingin meminjam buku kan? Kenapa sekarang malah kembali dengan tangan kosong?" Henry menatap heran ke arah Zhoumi yang hanya tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

Zhoumi menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Yah, aku bisa meminjamnya lain waktu, lagipula sebentar lagi kau ada kelas kan? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke gedung fakultas Musik saja. Aku juga masih ada urusan di sana..."

Henry mengernyit heran. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh _gege_nya itu dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu di dalam perpustakaan yang tidak ia ketahui?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk menghalau pikiran itu. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada apapun. Lagipula bisa saja _gege_nya itu mendadak malas meminjam buku kan? Henry pun melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti sang kekasih yang telah lebih dulu melangkah ke arah gedung fakultas musik.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, seulas seringai terlihat di wajah Zhoumi. _Kui Xian, kira-kira ini akan berlanjut bagaimana, _eoh?

.

.

Yesung menyusuri trotoar yang agak sepi. Kacamata hitam semi transparannya dan topi yang dikenakannya membuat wajahnya tertutup dengan sempurna. _Hoodie _tanpa lengannya melekat erat di tubuhnya. Tak terlihat kalau ia adalah seorang Kim Yesung, seorang penyanyi terkenal ataupun terlihat seperti orang yang mencurigakan. Ia malah lebih terkesan seperti seorang turis yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bohong pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum kalau ia akan pulang esok, karena nyatanya pekerjaannya telah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia menolak ajakan Siwon yang ingin mengantarnya pulang karena ia memang tidak ada niat untuk pulang ke rumah hari ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya dan ia malah semakin tidak bisa merilekskan dirinya jika diam di tempat itu. Kelihatannya ia butuh _hypnotherapy_ saat ini untuk meringankan beban pikirannya...

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Ia terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, hingga—

_BRUKKK!_

"Aww..."

—kelihatannya ia sudah menabrak seseorang.

Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Masih dalam _mode_ kagetnya, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar kalau orang yang ia tabrak itu jatuh ke trotoar. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan orang yang ia tabrak.

"_Mianhae_... aku tidak fokus dengan pandanganku. _Gwanchana_?"

_Namja _yang ia tabrak hanya diam sementara kedua tangannya meraba-raba jalanan di sekitarnya. "Aa… _nde_, _gwaenchana_…"

Yesung menatap _namja _di hadapannya itu dan satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya. Manis. Terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya dari diri _namja_ itu.

"_Mianhae_, bisakah anda membantu saya mencari tongkat saya? Tanpa itu saya tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik." Ujar _namja_ manis itu kembali.

Yesung diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua mata sang _namja_ manis. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia mendekatkan tangan kanannya di hadapan wajahnya dan mengibaskannya perlahan. Tak ada respon sedikitpun.

_Orang ini… tidak bisa melihat?_

Yesung bergegas mengambil tongkat yang memang berada tak jauh darinya itu dan menyerahkannya pada _namja_ manis itu.

"Aa... _gomawo_... ng..."

Yesung diam sejenak, berpikir nama apa yang sebaiknya ia sebutkan. Nama Yesung adalah yang pertama ia coret karena sudah banyak orang yang mengenalnya dengan nama itu. Dan opsi terakhir adalah...

"Kim Jongwoon _imnida_. Sekali lagi maaf, aku sudah menabrakmu..."

...nama aslinya yang tidak pernah ia beritahukan pada publik.

"_Nde_, _gwaenchana, _Jongwoon-_hyung_. Ini juga salahku yang tidak berhati-hati melangkah."

Yesung diam selama beberapa saat. Jongwoon-_hyung_? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya itu. Tanpa disadarinya seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. Ada sesuatu, entah apa itu, yang sekarang membuatnya merasa tertarik dengan _namja _di hadapannya ini. Sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan berada dekat dengannya. Terutama hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat polos walau sinar di kedua matanya telah menghilang.

Dengan kebutaan _namja _di hadapannya ini, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kim Jongwoon yang hanya manusia biasa, bukan Yesung yang seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Rasanya… bahkan jauh lebih nyaman daripada ketika ia bersama dengan Siwon—

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Ah, namaku Kim Ryeowook, senang bertemu denganmu, Jongwoon-_hyung_!" ucap _namja _bernama Ryeowook itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, membuat senyum Yesung semakin merekah.

—karena ia sendiri memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada _dongsaeng_ yang merangkap sebagai _manager_nya itu.

_Ya Tuhan, apa aku benar-benar boleh melakukan ini? __Rasanya aku jadi sangat bersalah pada Siwonnie._..

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

a/n: NC-nya kembali saya cut. xD #duagh. Oke, saya kembali setelah sebulan menelantarkan fic ini. Adakah yang masih inget dengan fic ini? O.o

Mian, karena saya gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Mager saya kumat. =.=a #plak

Yosh, sekian dari saya, moga saya bisa update ini lebih cepet. xD

_See you next time~_


	3. Chapter 3

—**Mine and Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M **

**Pair: KiHyun, WonSung, ZhouRy, YeWook, WonKyu.**

**Genre: Romance – Family – Angst**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, twincest, Possessive!Kibum, uke!Kyu, Kibum and Kyuhyun as twins, changing of Kyuhyun's surname.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

_Trrrtt… trrrttt…_

Yesung tersentak, sebuah getar dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya yang awalnya tertuju pada sosok _namja—_yang menurutnya—manis di hadapannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel miliknya. Yesung melengos perlahan melihat siapa yang tengah berusaha menghubunginya saat ini. Bukankah ia tadi sudah mengatakan kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, kenapa orang ini malah menghubunginya?

Ia menekan tombol merah dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, memutuskan untuk me_reject_ panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Yesung kembali menatap _namja _di hadapannya yang masih diam. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, kembali ponselnya bergetar. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, hampir tidak terdengar. Diambilnya kembali ponsel yang sudah ia masukkan tadi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah berusaha menghubunginya, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_…"

_Namja _manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya gerak refleks yang memang wajar dilakukan oleh setiap manusia ketika dirinya dipanggil orang lain. "_Nde_, _hyung_?"

"Ikut denganku."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar ajakan—ah, bukan, lebih terkesan seperti sebuah perintah kalau mendengar nada suara yang dikeluarkannya. Ikut dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya _namja _yang barusan menabraknya lalu menolongnya itu orang jahat, lalu ia akan diculik dan malah nantinya diperkosa? _Andwae_…!

"Ryeowook-_ah_? _Gwaenchana_?"

"A… _nde_?"

"Kutraktir kau makan. Anggap saja itu permintaan maafku karena sudah menabrakmu tadi…"

Dan mendengar itu Ryeowook kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, ia sudah berprasangka terlalu buruk pada orang yang memang berniat menolongnya. Apalagi ia sudah berpikir terlalu jauh dan menganggap kalau orang di hadapannya—entah siapa itu—akan berbuat jahat padanya. Kau sungguh bodoh, Kim Ryeowook…

"_Kajja_..."

Ryeowook hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya, sedikit berpikir mengenai hal yang baru saja mengganggunya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia kembali berprasangka buruk pada _namja _bernama Kim Jongwoon ini, hanya saja ada sesuatu pada _namja _ini yang membuatnya terpaksa harus berpikir agak keras.

_Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya di suatu tempat?_

.

.

Siwon mengerang kesal. Sudah dua kali ia berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya dan keduanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Yang pertama, panggilannya di_reject_. Sementara yang kedua, ia yakin kalau Yesung langsung mematikan ponselnya. _Namja _bertubuh atletis itu menatap ponselnya dengan frustasi. Khawatir, jelas saja. Apalagi kalau diingat keadaan _hyung_nya itu agak sedikit mengkhawatirkan sejak tadi pagi, walau ketika orang itu mulai bekerja ia bisa menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Tapi tetap saja... ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan oleh _namjachingu_nya itu dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Ia bersandar pada mobilnya yang terparkir sembarangan—ia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang ia sedang berada di mana. Ketiga kalinya, ia berusaha menghubunginya kembali. Siapa tahu ada sedikit keajaiban yang akan Tuhan berikan padanya saat ini.

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang—'_

Siwon langsung melempar ponselnya ke dalam mobil. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _namjachingu_nya itu? Sejak tadi pagi ia sudah bertingkah aneh. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia langsung terburu-buru pergi dan berkata kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, menolak untuk ia antarkan pulang ke rumah. Dan kini _namja _bersuara indah itu malah berusaha menghindarinya dengan mengabaikan panggilannya.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar. Frustasi, khawatir dan penasaran melanda pikirannya. Frustasi dan khawatir mungkin wajar saja. Tapi penasaran? Sebenarnya ia agak bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Yah, memang ia lumayan dekat dengan ketiga bersaudara Kim itu dan ia tahu hubungan ketiganya terlalu dekat hingga tanpa komunikasi verbal pun mereka sudah bisa saling memahami. Namun, selama kedekatannya dengan ketiga orang itu, ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah disadarinya sejak lama. Ada sesuatu di antara ketiga orang itu yang disembunyikan darinya. Entah apa itu…

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia kenal tempat itu. Sebuah bangunan bergaya klasik dengan nuansa _gothic _yang cukup kental. Bukankah itu universitas tempat si kembar Kim kuliah?

Ia menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hampir pukul tiga. Kalau tidak salah ingat, berdasarkan ucapan Yesung tadi pagi, ini sudah hampir waktunya salah satu dari si kembar itu pulang.

Dan ingatannya memang tidak salah, karena tidak lama berselang seorang _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan tengah berjalan keluar gerbang universitas sambil membawa tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk, efek dari kelelahan mungkin. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Siwon tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyu...!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, rasa kantuknya sedikit menguar ketika sebuah suara yang sudah dikenalnya tengah memanggilnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya seorang _namja _yang ia kenal sebagai _manager _sepupunya itu sudah berada di dekatnya. "Siwon-_hyung_..."

"Kau pulang sendiri, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kibum-_hyung_ pulang jam enam. Daripada membuatku lama menunggunya, dia menyuruhku pulang saja."

Siwon diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian sebersit pemikiran mampir dalam otaknya. Yah, daripada ia harus merasa frustasi karena keberadaan _namjachingu_nya yang entah berada di mana itu. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tawaran yang bagus sebenarnya, karena itu artinya ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk naik bus karena satu-satunya mobil yang ada di rumah mereka saat ini dipakai oleh Kibum. Mobil miliknya tengah berada di bengkel karena kecerobohannya minggu lalu yang menyebabkan sang mobil sedikit—kalau tidak mau dibilang lumayan—hancur gara-gara menabrak pagar besi dan sebuah pohon. Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana ia bisa begitu, maka ia tidak akan menjawabnya. Sudahlah, ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan Kibum dan Yesung yang memarahinya saja ia sudah malas untuk mengingatnya lagi. Namun sebelum ia hampir menerima tawaran itu, ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, Yesung-_hyung _mana?"

Siwon baru akan menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Bukannya kalian sedang sibuk? Yesung-_hyung _bilang kalau dia baru bisa pulang besok. Apa tidak apa-apa kau berkeliaran di sini dan malah mengantarku pulang? Siapa tahu Yesung-_hyung _membutuhkanmu."

Siwon kembali mengatupkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sibuk? Bahkan pekerjaan _namjachingu_nya hari ini tidak lebih dari empat jam saja dan sampai tiga hari ke depan dia mendapat libur, kenapa orang itu malah mengatakan baru bisa pulang besok?

Ia teringat, kalau Yesung sudah mengatakan dia tidak ingin diganggu dan pergi begitu saja seorang diri bahkan sampai tidak pulang ke rumah si kembar Kim ini, itu artinya kalau _namja _bersuara indah itu sedang terbebani pikirannya. Dulu dia pernah melihatnya seperti itu, ketika _namjachingu_nya itu hampir setiap hari mendapat teror dari _anti-fans. _Tapi kali ini apa?

"Siwon-_hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Suara Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadarannya yang malah melamun, mengabaikan keberadaan _namja _manis di hadapannya—

—tunggu, tunggu, manis?

Siwon mengenyahkan pikirannya itu, ia sudah punya _namjachingu_ dan ia mencintainya jadi seharusnya ia tidak tertarik dengan orang lain—walau ia tahu kalau Yesung tidak mencintainya sama sekali.

"_Nde_?"

"Kau melamun, _hyung_. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kyuhyun—yang entah disadari atau tidak malah mengeluarkan raut wajah polosnya. Kalau seperti ini, justru Siwon malah mempertanyakan, benarkah _namja _di hadapannya ini hanya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya?

_Yang mengganggu pikiranku? Ada banyak._ Ingin ia menjawab seperti itu, tapi itu hanya tertahan dalam benaknya saja. Tidak, tidak, walau ia tahu kalau sang _maknae _ini adalah tipe orang yang sangat jahil, namun ia juga tahu kalau _namja _ini adalah orang yang sangat perhatian—terutama sekali dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yesung, salah satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung bisa disayangi oleh seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang notabenenya sulit menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya walau terlihat dari luar ia bisa dengan mudah bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dan menjawab kalau pikirannya sedang terbebani oleh sebuah nama yaitu Kin Jongwoon sudah jelas itu hanya akan membuat _namja _di hadapannya malah jadi ikut khawatir.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya sedang ada sedikit masalah di rumah."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan Siwon. Selain karena ia tidak mau dianggap terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, ia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. "Ah, _hyung_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mana Yesung-_hyung_?"

"Ah, itu... ini waktunya istirahat, dan Yesung-_hyung _bilang kalau dia ingin tidur dan tidak ingin diganggu. Dan daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan sampai satu jam ke depan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan..."

Siwon memuji kemampuannya untuk mengarang alasan seperti itu saat ini. Setidaknya ia tidak usah membuat si bungsu dari si kembar ini khawatir karena menghilangnya keberadaan _namjachingu_nya ini. Lagipula kalau Yesung sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang besok, maka kekhawatirannya agak berkurang sedikit. Ia tahu kalau Yesung menyayangi kedua _namja _kembar ini dan kalau ia sudah mengatakan itu, maka ia memang akan kembali besok. Masalahnya, untuk apa ia berbohong seperti itu?

"_Arraseo_..." ucap Kyuhyun—pelan. Ia menyadari sesuatu, ada yang aneh dengan Siwon walau ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi... mau kuantar pulang?"

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengubah kembali raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih ceria. Ayolah, tinggal dengan seorang Kim Jongwoon yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik wajah _poker face_nya membuatnya banyak belajar menggunakan itu. "_Nde_, kalau tidak merepotkan sih tidak masalah..."

Dan berikutnya Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Siwon yang telah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

.

.

Kibum bersandar pada salah satu pohon _oak _yang berdiri tegak di pekarangan universitasnya. Iris obsidiannya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata menatap ke arah gerbang. Raut wajahnya sulit terbaca namun ada sedikit kilat kemarahan yang terlihat di matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel miliknya—yang memang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Itu adikmu kan?"

Kibum menyibukkan dirinya dengan menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya secara asal. Ia tidak perlu menoleh pada siapapun yang baru saja berbicara padanya karena tanpa dilihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Tidak, tidak, kurasa lebih tepat kalau menyebutnya… kekasihmu, _right_?"

Kibum melengos perlahan. "Shim Changmin, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu?"

_Namja _bertubuh jangkung itu hanya mengeluarkan seringainya. Mengganggu si sulung dari kedua bersaudara Kim memang salah satu kegiatan yang menyenangkan—baginya, karena reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja _ini selalu menarik perhatiannya. Dulu ia pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada _namja _berwajah es ini ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu di semester satu, dan tentu saja sebagai orang yang menyukainya jelas ia berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya walau itu ternyata sangat sulit. Namun sebuah kejadian, tepatnya ketika mereka menginjak semester dua, membuatnya harus menyerah akan perasaannya sendiri. Ayolah, bagaimana ia tidak menyerah kalau orang yang ia sukai ini malah terlihat berciuman dengan seseorang—adiknya—di koridor fakultas seni yang sudah sepi. Dan beruntung baginya karena perasaannya belum terlalu dalam sehingga ia tidak harus merasa frustasi karena patah hati ini.

Dan tentu saja, mengganggu seorang Kim Kibum dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Kyuhyun memang menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau ia adalah satu-satunya orang di universitas ini yang mengetahui hubungan kedua kakak beradik kembar itu.

"Adikmu itu manis, kau tahu? Tidak khawatir kalau ia akan diambil oleh _namja _itu?" ujar Changmin, matanya tak lepas dari wajah es Kim Kibum—memperhatikan bagaimana perubahan yang akan ditunjukkannya.

Dan seringainya semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Kibum mulai mengeras—walau orang itu berusaha menutupinya.

"Dia _namjachingu_ Yesung-_hyung_."

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya, bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli. "Siapa yang tahu kan? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, jadi kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _namja _itu atau adikmu sendiri."

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya.

"Dan perasaan manusia adalah sesuatu yang kompleks, asal kau tahu saja. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bahkan perasaan cinta yang dalam bisa berubah menjadi kebencian…"

"Kau tahu, Shim Changmin, kurasa daripada masuk fakultas kedokteran kau lebih cocok masuk fakultas psikologi saja."

Changmin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan itu, terasa dingin dan menusuk sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari nada yang dikeluarkannya. Namun ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan itu, hingga sepertinya ia malah seperti sudah membangun dinding untuk memproteksi dirinya dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja _es di hadapannya ini. "Kuanggap itu pujian untukku…"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. Kelihatannya yang orang gila di sini bukan hanya dirinya saja tapi juga seorang _namja _kelebihan tinggi badan bernama Shim Changmin.

Memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya ia meladeni pembicaraan ini, Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar meninggalkan Changmin yang masih setia memasang seringainya itu. Daripada hasratnya untuk menghajar orang itu semakin besar, lebih baik ia segera menyingkir dari situ.

"Ah, kau tahu, Kim Kibum. Kelihatannya aku mulai tertarik dengan adikmu."

"Kau akan menyesal kalau kau berani mendekatinya. Ingat itu."

Seringai masih tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Memang benar, mengganggu orang itu memang menyenangkan. Tentu saja ia hanya bergurau dengan ucapannya itu, karena ia tahu, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk memasuki _territory_ kedua _namja _kembar itu, ia hanya akan jadi _outsider_ yang tentu saja diabaikan olehnya. Lagipula... ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan sahabat dekatnya itu. Yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka berdua.

.

.

"Zhoumi-_sunbae_, mau bertaruh denganku?"

_Namja _bersurai merah itu menolehkan kepalanya hingga pandangannya bertumbukan dengan seorang _namja _yang sama tingginya dengan dirinya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya.

Ia tahu kalau orang ini salah satu _hoobae_nya di universitas ini, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau orang ini akan lebih dulu menyapanya. Tumben sekali ada seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan kedokteran berkeliaran di fakultas seni seperti ini. Namun ia lebih memilih diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan _namja _yang diketahuinya bernama Shim Changmin ini.

Changmin berjalan mendekati _sunbae_nya yang dikenal memiliki suara yang indah ini. "Aku tahu kalau _sunbae _mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Kim Kibum dengan Kim Kyuhyun."

"Lalu... maumu?"

"Mau bertaruh denganku? Kira-kira kalau seluruh universitas ini tahu hubungan mereka, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Dan Zhoumi hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar itu. Satu dalam pikirannya saat ini, hubungan kedua bersaudara itu memang gila namun orang ini jauh lebih gila lagi.

.

.

Yesung menatap ke arah luar jendela. Saat ini ia tengah berada di salah satu _cafe _yang dekat dengan tempat ia menabrak _namja _manis bernama Kim Ryeowook. Tentu saja ia kini tengah bersamanya, bukankah tadi ia mengatakan kalau ia akan mentraktirnya makan?

Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia tahu kalau orang di hadapannya ini sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan yang sudah dipesannya. Indera pendengarannya cukup tajam untuk tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara peralatan makan yang beradu dari _namja _di hadapannya sebagaimana hal yang biasa ia dengar kalau dekat dengan orang yang sedang makan, ditambah dengan sepinya keadaan _cafe _ini yang membuatnya semakin yakin kalau orang ini sedang melamun.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Yesung tersentak ketika suara tenor itu memanggilnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah meja dan didapatinya _namja _manis itu tengah menatap khawatir padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, menyadari kalau ia malah membuat khawatir _namja _di hadapannya ini. Yah, salahkan pada intuisinya saat ini yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya agak tidak enak.

"_Nde_, _gwaenchana_."

Ryeowook diam. Ia tahu kalau orang di hadapannya ini tengah berbohong padanya. Memang banyak orang mengatakan kalau seseorang bisa diketahui berbohong hanya dengan melihat matanya, namun jelas saja itu tidak berlaku untuknya yang tidak bisa melihat. Namun kelebihannya adalah, ia bisa menebak seseorang berbohong atau tidak hanya dengan mendengar nada suaranya saja.

Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Selain karena tidak ingin dianggap terlalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain—walau sebenarnya ia khawatir, mereka baru saja mengenal hari ini. Tidak sopan kan kalau ia yang notabenenya baru mengenal _namja _di hadapannya ini selama beberapa jam malah menanyakan hal yang terkesan sangat pribadi?

_Jongwoon-_Hyung_, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? __Kenapa rasanya aku seperti pernah mendengar suaramu?_

Yesung kembali diam. Ia memang berbohong karena nyatanya ia memang tidak baik-baik saja—ah, tidak, sebenarnya sejak dulu ia memang tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang… semakin tidak baik-baik saja karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

_Ya Tuhan, semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada mereka berdua…_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **oke, ini update terakhir sebelum saya bener-bener hiatus sampai seminggu setelah lebaran. :) Pendek? Iya, saya tahu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini juga ngetiknya ngebut setelah keluar dari ruang ujian tadi. -.-"

Tinggal dua hari lagi ujian, dan saya libur sampai Oktober. xD #plak

Waktunya bales review~

**Guest(1) — **haha, mian, lagi sibuk juga sekarang-sekarang. -.-" Iya mereka beneran twincest. Soal ending… gimana nanti aja deh. xDa

**Ika . zordick — **iya, updatenya emang kelamaan gara-gara saya mendekati akhir semester sih. -.-

**Reeiini — **Gak tahu tuh ZhouMi mau ngapain, mana sekarang muncul Changmin pula. -.- Yesung… liat nanti aja deh… siapa tahu malah gak sama siapa-siapa. xD #plak

**Park Hyo Ra — **Mwo? O.o Ternyata ada yang ngestalk juga. O_O Gak tahu tuh Mimi kenapa. #plak. Eh? Belum tentu ini semua happy ending lho…kkkk… xD

**KyuKi Yanagishita — **Dua-duanya tuh. -.- Itu… maksudnya koala-gege #plak, bakal ketauan di chapter2 depan. xD

**Blackyuline — **Emang. Gak tahu kenapa sekarang2 jadi suka nyiksa Yeppa. =.=

**Cloud3024 — **Nasibnya? Tunggu chapter depan aja. xD Alesan kenapa Yesung bisa pacaran sama Siwon nanti saya ungkapkan deh. xDD Ending? Gimana nanti aja deh… :)

**Guest(2) — **Karena saya agak sibuk. -.- Kenapa sodara? Kan biar seru. xD Lagi puasa, jadi NC ditunda chapter selanjutnya aja. -.-

**Chocolatess — **waduh, ada yang ngitung juga ternyata. O_Oa Haha, saya malah ragu kalau ini bakalan happy ending semuanya. xD #plak

**EviLisa2101 — **Sekarang makin bulukan lagi kan? 8D #plak NC-nya setelah lebaran aja ya. xD Toanya balikin ke masjid sana… -.- #lukataitunyolong

**Guest****(3) — **udah saya lanjut nih. -.- Bagus kan jadi saya ada temen suka sama KiHyun. xD #plak

**Cloud'sHana — **Bagus ada yang inget. xD #plak. Dan sekarang baru update lagi. xD Lalu muncul Changmin juga, gak tahu deh ini bakal kayak gimana. xDDa #duagh

**Cloudyeye — **udah lanjut. xD

**MilMilk2034071**** — **chapter depan saya janji gak akan dicut deh. -.-

**dennisbubble1004**** — **udah lanjut, chingu. :)

Oke, dengan ini, saya bakal balik lagi setelah lebaran. xD _See you two weeks later~_

_._

_~Praise Youth and It Will Prosper~_

_._

**Sign**

—**Rin—**


	4. Chapter 4

—**Mine and Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M **

**Pair: KiHyun, WonSung, ZhouRy, YeWook, WonKyu.**

**Genre: Romance – Family – Angst**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, twincest, mature contents, Possessive!Kibum, uke!Kyu, Kibum and Kyuhyun as twins, changing of Kyuhyun's surname.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kibum mengendarai mobilnya, menembus keramaian di jalanan-jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap dengan awan-awan hitam yang menggantung, tanpa satu pun bintang yang terlihat, seolah itu adalah ejekan alam padanya yang memang sedang dalam _mood _yang… agak keruh.

_Namja _berkacamata itu menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya ketika ia memasuki jalanan yang cukup sepi. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk pulang ke rumah, karena toh kalau pun ia ke sana, ia khawatir itu akan semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

Jujur saja, kejadian tadi sore sebenarnya masih terbayang dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Itu hak adik kembar tidak identiknya untuk pergi dengan siapapun yang dia mau, lagipula pertemuannya dengan Siwon juga kemungkinan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Hanya saja… yah, wajar saja kalau ia cemburu dengan kedekatan adik berstatus kekasihnya itu dengan orang lain kan?

Ia menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya, hingga berhenti sama sekali—di jalanan yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tidak khawatir, toh ini masih di Seoul. Kibum menghela nafasnya, ia menumpukan kepalanya pada pada stir mobil yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan agak keras—buah dari pelampiasan emosinya.

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan apapun yang terjadi sebenarnya saat ini. Justru ia yang salah karena sudah mencintai saudaranya sendiri—lebih parahnya lagi adik kandungnya yang hanya lebih muda beberapa menit daripada dirinya. Bukannya ia pura-pura buta dengan kenyataan kalau ia sebenarnya tengah memacari adik kandungnya sendiri, hanya saja… ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Toh adiknya itu juga sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama mencintainya—membuat mereka sebenarnya melakukan dua dosa di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung jok, matanya menatap jalanan sepi yang hanya diterangi lampu jalanan yang agak redup dengan tatapan hampa. Sebenarnya… kalau boleh jujur, ia lelah. Terlalu lelah, kalau boleh dispesifikasikan. Menjalani hubungan seperti ini tidak mudah, bahkan mungkin cenderung berbahaya. Beban moral yang ditanggung juga sangat berat.

Lalu…

Terlebih lagi… mereka sudah mengecewakan banyak orang. Orang tua mereka yang sudah meninggal, juga… Yesung, satu-satunya orang dewasa yang bisa mereka percayai hingga kini.

"Tch…"

Sebenarnya semuanya akan lebih mudah, kalau saja ia tidak mencintai saudaranya sendiri—dan akan lebih mudah lagi kalau ia mencintai seorang _yeoja_. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, benar kata banyak orang, cinta itu buta. _Love is blind_.

Cinta bahkan membuatnya tidak lagi memandang apakah mereka sesama _namja _atau bukan, apakah mereka berhubungan darah atau tidak. Pernah dulu ia berusaha untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya itu—memilih untuk menyembunyikannya hingga rasa itu mati perlahan. Namun, tak semudah ia mengucapkannya, karena itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan selama usia hidupnya hingga kini. Itu bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada harus mengerjakan soal-soal untuk mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir yang pernah ia kerjakan dulu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMU.

Teman dekatnya, Shim Changmin, mengetahui hubungannya ini dan ia ragu kalau _hyung _tertua di rumahnya itu tidak juga menyadari hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun mengingat betapa seringnya mereka melakukan hubungan _sexual_ di tengah malam. Tidak, tidak, ia tahu kalau _hyung_nya itu tidak sebodoh kelihatannya. Orang itu terlalu peka sejujurnya, dan ia tahu itu. Apa _hyung_nya itu memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Kibum tersentak. Ini mengganjal pikirannya, selain kejadian tadi siang juga ucapan Changmin padanya—yang entah bercanda atau tidak—dimana orang itu mengincar Kyuhyun, adiknya. Atau kalau lebih ditekankan lagi, KEKASIHNYA.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan begitu saja di bangku penumpang di sebelahnya. _15 pesan. 23 panggilan tidak terjawab._

Memilih untuk mengabaikan semua itu—toh ia tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, ia menekan beberapa tombol, mengetik angka yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

Kibum menunggu beberapa saat, hingga panggilan itu tersambung. Namun...

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang—'_

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Heran.

Ini yang mengganggunya sebenarnya. Kalau Choi Siwon ada di sekitar kampusnya, dimana Yesung berada? Seorang manajer harusnya selalu berada di samping sang artis yang didampinginya, terlebih lagi _hyung_nya itu bilang kalau mereka akan sibuk dan baru bisa pulang besok pagi—atau siangnya.

Atau…

Kibum semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Ini bisa jadi salah satu kemungkinan sih—walau jauh dalam hatinya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau membohongi kami?"

.

.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah semi pucatnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, mendudukkan diri di atas sofa berwarna pastel di ruang tengah. Sesekali diremasnya celana _jeans _berwarna krem yang dikenakannya. _T-shirt _lengan panjang berwarna coklat tua yang melekat di tubuhnya kusut di beberapa bagian karena ia kadang meremasnya dengan agak keras.

_Namja _berambut coklat itu sesekali menatap layar ponselnya, berharap ada sebuah panggilan masuk atau pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Tapi nihil, dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir. _Hyung _kembarnya itu belum pulang padahal orang itu bilang kalau dia akan pulang sekitar pukul enam petang, sementara ini bahkan sudah lewat dari pukul tujuh—sudah lebih dari waktu makan malam.

Puluhan kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel _hyung_nya itu dan belasan pesan sudah ia kirimkan, tapi tak ada jawaban atau balasan atas semua pesannya itu. Sebenarnya kemana _hyung_nya itu?

Baiklah, ini mungkin agak sedikit kekanakan dan memalukan sejujurnya. Usia mereka sudah melewati angka dua puluh—dan mungkin wajar saja kalau salah satu di antara mereka atau mengkin keduanya untuk pulang ke rumah bahkan melewati jam malam. Namun… ini menyesakkan. Sendirian di rumah, tanpa ada yang menemaninya itu menakutkan kalau boleh dibilang. Ia khawatir—dan takut—kalau orang-orang di rumah ini tidak akan kembali dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia tahu ia terlalu paranoid, karena kemungkinan terjadinya hal itu adalah hampir mendekati nol persen—kecuali Yesung mungkin. Hanya saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya secara langsung membuatnya kadang merasakan ketakutan akan ditinggalkan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi… oleh _hyung _kandungnya.

_Dddrrtttt... dddrrtttt…_

Suara getar ponsel menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Buru-buru ia melihat layar ponselnya dan seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika dilihatnya nama yang tertera di sana adalah nama _hyung_nya.

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

"…"

"_Nde_, aku hanya sendiri di rumah. _Waeyo_?"

"…"

"Ya sudah. Kapan kau pulang, _hyung_? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun merona merah. "_A-aniyo_. A-aku tidak merindukanmu, hanya… hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu saja!"

"…"

"_Yaa_! B-berhenti menggodaku dan cepat pulang, Kim Kibum!"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan. Setidaknya itu yang harus dilakukannya sebelum wajahnya benar-benar menjadi merah saat ini.

_Cklek_. _Brakk!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu menutup kembali. Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"_Hyung_~" Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah Kibum yang memang baru memasuki rumah lalu memeluknya, seolah mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama berhari-hari.

Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Kelihatannya hanya dengan melihat wajah manis adiknya itu, _mood_nya yang agak suram jadi menguap entah kemana. Justru keputusannya untuk berkeliling Seoul dengan _mood _seburuk itu adalah pilihan paling buruk yang pernah dipilihnya.

"Hm? Kau begitu merindukanku, _eoh_? Padahal kita kan baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu…" Kibum mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, seketika wangi _lavender _mengusik indera penciumannya. Aroma yang sangat disukainya.

Wajah Kyuhyun merona merah—tipis dan hampir tidak terlihat, tapi deskripsi itu tidak berlaku untuk Kim Kibum, karena sesamar apapun rona merah di wajah Kyuhyun, itu tidak akan pernah luput dari indera penglihatannya.

"_A-aniyo,_ aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar khawatir dan... dan..."

Kibum menarik wajah Kyuhyun hingga menghadap ke arahnya. "Dan apa?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, iris obsidiannya berusaha untuk tidak menatap _hyung_nya yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Dan... aku takut... kalau kau... pergi meninggalkanku... sama seperti _oemma _dan _appa_…"

Kibum terdiam beberapa saat mendengar itu. Ia tahu di antara mereka yang sebenarnya paling _shock_ dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya adalah adiknya ini. Dan hal itu membuat adik kembarnya itu kadang merasa paranoid kalau ia akan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

_Namja _berkacamata itu mencium pipi adiknya, berusaha menenangkannya. "_Aniyo_, kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu—"

—_kecuali kalau aku meninggal lebih dulu, mungkin._

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hangat, dan itu menenangkannya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kyu. Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu, _hyung_. _Waeyo_?"

"Aku lapar." Jawab Kibum—singkat.

"Eh? Kalau begitu kau mau menungguku menghangatkan makan malamnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak beranjak menuju dapur sebelum kemudian _hyung_nya itu menahan tubuhnya.

"_Aniyo_, aku lebih memilih untuk 'memakanmu'~" Bisik Kibum, tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "_Yaa_, dasar _pervert_! Memangnya kau tidak puas menyetubuhiku dua kali hari ini! Cepat mandi sana dan ganti bajumu! Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam kita!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Kibum yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan segera berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kibum yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Sesekali menggoda adiknya itu seru juga.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka berdua. "Ah, Kyu! Jangan hancurkan dapurnya, _ne_? Aku sedang malas mendengar ceramah Yesung-_hyung _nantinya!"

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah menyambut kediaman keluarga Kim yang saat ini hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang. Yesung masih belum pulang, dan kelihatannya ia memang menepati ucapannya bahwa ia akan pulang hari ini.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Ia menoleh ke arah meja. Sudah jam tujuh pagi. Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya. Sudah kosong. Kelihatannya _hyung_nya itu sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

_Namja_ berambut coklat itu berusaha untuk bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menguap perlahan dan mengusap kedua matanya yang sedikit berair. Deetik berikutnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Di luar kebiasaan yang seharusnya terjadi di antara kedua bersaudara itu, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak harus menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dengan susah payah karena... yah, kelihatannya karena kelelahan, Kibum memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hubungan _sex _tadi malam. Selalu seperti itu tiap kali Yesung tidak pulang selama beberapa hari, maka Kibum tidak akan berhubungan intim dengannya. Mengherankan sebenarnya. Kenapa _hyung_nya itu malah tidak melakukan apa-apa di saat tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di rumah?

Kyuhyun merona malu. Yah, bukannya ia senang atau bagaimana dengan kegiatan rutin mereka—yang kadang malah tidak mengenal tempat—itu, tapi tidak bisakah _hyung_nya itu mengontrol nafsunya? Berada di posisi _bottom _itu sakit lebih seringnya—walau pada akhirnya ia merasa nikmat juga.

"Argh, sudahlah! Kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan itu!?"

_BRAKK_!

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting.

Sementara di dapur, Kibum yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan mereka mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting, sebelum kemudian mengendikkan bahunya, memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan kini keduanya duduk manis di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, seolah sedang berpikir—atau memang begitu kenyataannya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ketika dirasanya hal yang dipikirkannya itu agak sulit—atau mungkin terlalu kompleks. Entahlah, hanya Kim Kyuhyun dan Tuhan saja yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kibum yang melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya yang agak aneh itu turut mengerutkan alisnya. "Kyu, _gwaenchana_?"

Yah, mungkin lebih baik ia menanyakan keadaannya, daripada berspekulasi tidak jelas yang mungkin makin lama akan jadi terasa omong kosong semua dugaan yang melintas di otaknya.

Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mengabaikan ucapan Kibum yang ditujukan padanya, membuat sang kembar tertua mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali anak ini berpikir sekeras sekarang padahal biasanya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini kalau sedang berhadapan dengan PSP hitam kesayangannya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menepuk pipi kanan sang adik perlahan. "Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. _Namja _termuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali ke arah _hyung_nya. "_W-waeyo_, _hyung_?"

Kibum memutar matanya. Dua kali ia memanggil adiknya dan reaksi yang dikeluarkannya hanya dua kata? Yang benar saja…

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ng…" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu mengatakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya ia coba tahan dalam otaknya.

"Hei, ayolah. Memangnya sejak kapan kita saling menyembunyikan sesuatu begini?"

"Itu… ng…"

"Hm?"

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun—ragu.

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipi kanannya, yang Kibum yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. Reaksi yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh sebagian manusia ketika mereka sedang merasa gugup.

"Y-yah, kupikir… jarang sekali kan kita bisa punya waktu luang begini. Kalau tidak aku yang sibuk, pasti _hyung_ yang sibuk. Karena itu… tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita… ng…"

"Kencan, maksudmu?" potong Kibum, membuat wajah Kyuhyun kini dihiasi rona merah. Yah, tidak sulit untuk menebak tujuan dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan status mereka yang sepasang kekasih, ajakan jalan-jalan itu berarti kencan bukan? Namun yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah, ia tidak menyangka kalau sang adik yang akan mengatakannya. Ah, dan satu lagi, wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu... benar-benar manis...

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya—amat pelan. Takut kalau _hyung_nya itu menolak ajakannya ini. Yah, siapa tahu _hyung_nya itu ada kesibukan lain siang nanti dan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis—yang sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya ia terlalu malu menatap wajahnya setelah mengatakan itu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kibum menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursi. Dikecupnya pipi kiri Kyuhyun—singkat tapi manis.

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu, _chagiya_~"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun bersorak—dalan hatinya, jelas saja—dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. _Aigoo_, _hyung_nya ini benar-benar tahu caranya mengubah warna pipinya yang pucat menjadi memerah.

"Cepat bersiap sana. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini~"

.

.

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Kibum mengenai bersenang-senang memang benar. Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun. Toh ini _moment _yang jarang mereka dapatkan—terutama dengan status Kibum yang merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran, membuat _hyung_nya itu benar-benar sibuk hingga kadang menimbulkan sebuah pemikiran dalam otaknya, sebenarnya otak sang _hyung _itu terbuat dari apa? Kenapa orang itu bisa tahan berada di jurusan yang sering—selalu lebih tepatnya—membuat mahasiswanya _stress _tidak hanya untuk masalah keuangan tapi juga otak?

Keduanya kini berada di salah satu pusat keramaian di Seoul, berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai, sesekali berbelok ke toko yang dirasanya menjual sesuatu yang menarik—tanpa membeli apapun seringnya. Mereka bukan Yesung yang seorang _shopaholic_ terutama kalau _hyung_nya itu sedang libur dan mereka pun sama-sama tidak ada kuliah, bisa dipastikan kalau _namja _bersuara emas itu akan mengajak mereka pergi dan membelikan sesuatu—atau beberapa mungkin—untuk mereka. Yah, _hyung_nya itu memang seorang _shopaholic_ tapi bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya mereka cukup menikmati suasana seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua, bukannya berdiam diri di rumah dan malah berakhir dengan suara desahan di atas ranjang.

"_Ahjussi_, aku mau dua es krim~" ujar Kyuhyun, ketika mereka sampai di sebuah kedaiyang menjual es krim—atas permintaan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya—heran. Sebenarnya berapa usia _real _seorang Kim Kyuhyun? Kenapa tingkahnya bahkan menyerupai anak SD yang sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh kedua orang tuanya? Yah, biar begitu, harus ia akui… adiknya yang terlihat polos ini (lupakan ketika mereka sedang berhubungan intim karena seorang Kim Kyuhyun—jika sedang ada niat—bisa menjadi liar) benar-benar manis…

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, mengurungkan niatnya mengikuti Kyuhyun ketika sesuatu telah lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum, seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Benar juga, selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia belum pernah memberikan apapun pada adiknya itu…

.

.

Kyuhyun memakan es krim yang tadi ia beli sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan Kibum duduk di sebelahnya. Dua jam mengelilingi tempat-tempat ramai membuat mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kedua kaki mereka tepat ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si penjual es krim—seorang _ahjussi _genit yang menggodanya hanya karena wajah manisnya. Sungguh, kalau saja etika tidak berlaku di tempat umum, dengan senang hati ia akan memporak-porandakan kedai itu saat itu juga.

_Drrttt... drrttt..._

Kibum tersentak. Dirasakannya sebuah getar yang berasal dari ponselnya, pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia merogoh saku _jeans _yang dikenakannya, mengambil ponselnya.

_From: Yesung-hyung_

_Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini. Ada sedikit urusan dengan oemma dan appa di Cheonan. Baik-baiklah kalian di rumah dan selamat bersenang-senang. Ah, dan satu lagi, katakan pada adikmu, berani menyentuh dapur maka aku akan menggorengnya hidup-hidup. ^^_

Kibum meringis perlahan. Ia sudah membiarkan sang adik menggunakan dapur kemarin malam. Yah, asal Yesung tidak diberitahu dan keadaan dapur baik-baik saja, kelihatannya tidak masalah. Kibum men-_scrolldown_ pesan itu. Ada satu kalimat lagi.

_P.S. Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakanku—entah dengan apapun itu. Jongwoon._

Kibum terdiam. Kalimat ini bisa berarti ambigu, atau juga tidak. Entah apa maksud dari _hyung_nya ini menulis kalimat bernada ganda seperti ini. Apa ini berarti sesuatu? Entahlah… Lalu… Jongwoon? Sudah lama sekali _hyung_nya itu tidak menggunakan nama ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya terfokus pada es krim miliknya, setelah sebelumnya kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku. Ia mengernyit mendapati kalau cara makan sang _namdongsaeng_ benar-benar berantakan. _Aigoo_, _really, _sebenarnya berapa usia _real _Kim Kyuhyun itu? Apa jiwanya sedang tertukar dengan jiwa anak SD yang sedang labil atau bagaimana?

"Kyu..."

"_Nde_?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum.

_Chu~_

Kyuhyun membatu. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Ini tempat umum, harusnya _hyung_nya itu sadar soal itu. Kenapa orang ini malah menciumnya tepat di sudut bibirnya?

"_H-hyung_?"

Kyuhyun semakin membatu ketika dirasanya Kibum bukan hanya menciumnya tapi juga sedikit menjilati bagian itu sebelum kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini hanya bisa diam dengan rona merah yang menjalari wajah hingga telinganya dengan cepat—hingga beberapa detik cukup membuat kesadarannya kembali lagi.

"_Y-yaa_! _Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"_Wae_? Aku hanya membersihkan es krim yang bercecer di pipimu~"

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah semi-pucatnya yang sudah memerah total.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Berhenti mengeluarkan ekspresi begitu atau aku akan 'menyerangmu' sekarang juga, Kyunnie _chagiya_~"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Sontak ia memukul bahu sang kakak, dengan kesal. "_Yaa_, dasar _pervert_!"

_Triingg_...

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda melingkari lehernya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya sebuah cincin yang disambungkan dengan rantai berukuran kecil tengah menggantung di lehernya. Kapan _hyung_nya ini memakaikan ini padanya?

"_Hyung_, ini..."

"Untukmu. Sama dengan yang kupakai ini..." Kibum menunjukkan kalung dengan _pendant _cincin yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakan oleh sang adik. "Yah, kurasa kalau cincin ini dipakai seperti biasa, itu akan membuat hubungan kita ini ketahuan. Karena itu... kujadikan kalung... Kau suka?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan senyumnya—yang manis kalau perlu ditambahkan. "_Nde_, _gomawo, hyung_."

.

.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri gedung utama universitasnya. Ia mengernyit pelan ketika dirasakannya tatapan orang-orang di sana kini tertuju padanya dan terlihat melecehkannya—walau ia masih bisa menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya. Hari ini ia hanya datang seorang diri karena Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada jadwal.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu papan pengumuman besar yang ada di tengah _hall_—dimana lautan manusia bertumpuk di sana. Tumben sekali...

Tepat ketika langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, orang-orang itu—yang dengan mudah bisa ia simpulkan kalau mereka adalah para mahasiswa di sini—agak menyingkir darinya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka pada dirinya, seolah ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Ia heran, jelas saja. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang-orang ini?

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu terjawab ketika ia telah berdiri tepat di depan papan pengumuman. Kedua matanya membulat ketika sesuatu tertempel di sana.

"_Perlakuan tidak pantas yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak terhadap adik kandungnya"_

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika membaca tulisan—yang ditulis dengan tangan—itu. Kepalan tangannya semakin keras ketika dilihatnya tepat di bawah tulisan itu beberapa foto—yang dia benar-benar tahu—kencannya kemarin dengan Kyuhyun yang memang… terlihat tidak wajar untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang saudara kandung. Ah, kelihatannya darah mulai mengalir dari sela jari-jarinya…

Ia cabut kertas itu lalu meremasnya dengan kasar, membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. _Namja _berkacamata itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu—tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikit pun atau pun menoleh pada para penonton di sana yang masih memandanginya, sebelum kemudian perlahan membubarkan diri.

_Ya Tuhan, apa ini hukuman yang perlahan sedang Kau berikan untukku?_

.

.

Zhoumi memungut kertas yang baru saja diremas oleh Kibum, ketika para mahasiswa di sana perlahan mulai menghilang. Ia menatap setiap tulisan dan foto yang ada di dalamnya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang cukup berarti.

"Ah, akhirnya benar-benar ketahuan oleh satu universitas ini…"

Tanpa Zhoumi menoleh ke asal suara, ia tahu siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Shim Changmin, apa ini perbuatanmu?"

Changmin mendekati sang senior lalu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniyo_, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kemarin mereka berkencan... Kukira kau yang melakukannya, _sunbae_... Lagipula kalau aku pelakunya, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan tulisan tanganku sendiri untuk menuliskan kalimat-kalimat di kertas itu. Ceroboh dan terlalu riskan..."

Kedunya berpandangan. Sebuah kalimat terlintas dalam otak mereka seolah pikiran keduanya terhubung oleh benang yang tidak terlihat. _Di universitas ini hanya mereka yang mengetahui bagaimana jelasnya hubungan dua Kim bersaudara itu, jadi siapa yang melakukan ini?_

Changmin kembali memandangi kertas yang masih digenggam oleh Zhoumi. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Gaya tulisan itu rasanya _familiar_, tapi otaknya benar-benar buta untuk mengingat siapa pemilik tulisan itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas belasan kertas di tangannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan ini ke rumahnya. Sebuah amplop coklat tanpa nama pengirim yang dialamatkan padanya—dan berisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga.

Foto-foto dirinya dengan sang kakak—entah itu di kampus atau ketika kencan mereka yang kemarin—yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka yang terlalu tidak wajar untuk disebut sebagai saudara.

Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya kini merosot. Perlahan ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

_Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa ini salah satu bentuk hukuman yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku karena… terlalu mencintai _hyung_ku sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak pantas untuk dilakukan sepasang saudara?_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **akhirnya saya bisa update ini juga. :'D Tadinya mau masukin NC di sini, cuma gara-gara beberapa hal akhirnya gak jadi, dan saya malah bikin KiHyun yang agak-agak fluff gimana gitu(?). Berhubung banyak yang minta KiHyun momentnya dibanyakin ya udah saya masukin di chapter ini… Daaaannnnnn… ini udah mulai masuk ke konflik utama. Kalau sebelum-sebelumnya konflik yang muncul itu cuma konflik sampingan tapi masih saling berhubungan. :)

Yang nebak Changmin itu antagonis dan bakal nyebarin hubungan KiHyun, itu salah. Cuma kalau masalah antagonis, dia agak-agak menjurus ke arah itu. =.=a #eh. Jadi siapa yang nyebarin hubungan KiHyun? Yang pasti bukan Changmin atau Zhoumi, tapi orang lain. Bisa cast yang udah saya munculin atau malah yang belum saya munculin. xD

Oke… waktunya _review corner_~

**ika . zordick** Gomawo, chingu. Udah dilanjut kok. :)

**dennisbubble1004** Ini udah lumayan banyak kan KiHyun-nya? O.o Udah saya jadiin hampir full semua KiHyun lho. Biarpun jadinya malah fluff gagal. #plak

**deakyu** Baru tertarik doang, entah bakal saya jadiin suka atau nggak.-,-a #diinjek. Ahaha, Ssaya gak tega bikin Kyuhyun dihukum, jadinya NC buat mereka saya siapin buat entah chapter ke berapa. xD;;a

**chocolatess** Changmin itu setengah baik setengah nggak kok. #digeplak. Yang ngebocorin juga pada akhirnya bukan Changmin atau Zhoumi. :) Gomawo, chingu.

**cloudyeye** YeWook kemungkinan aja bisa ada. Siwon baru tertarik doang. Zhoumi emang udah tahu, cuma kapan tahunya nanti saya jelasin. xD

**Himawari95** Gak dikasih hukuman sih, waktu mau ngetiknya agak-agak gak tega gitu, jadi saya rombak ulang dan jadilah begini. xDa #eh

**cloud3024** Eh? Kalo ini udah masuk kejadian buruk gak? xDa #Plak. Soal Yesung-oppa antara iya atau gak, dia baru ngerasa nyaman aja sama Wookie. :) Yang nyebarin hubungan KiHyun justru bukan Zhoumi atau Changmin, tapi orang lain. Siapa? Saya juga gak tahu... xD #plak

**Blackyuline** Ini udah agak panjang kan plus udah hampir full KiHyun momentnya ne? Peran Changmin bukan jadi ember bocor kok(?), cuma tipenya emang dia orang yang agak-agak manfaatin suasana. xD

**magie april** Buat Yeppa belum nemu moment yang pas buat masukin NCnya. Nanti saya coba pikirin lagi.

**maknaelovers** gak kok, Changmin cuma jadi semi-antagonis doang. xD Dia kan temennya Kibum, tapi belum tentu juga dia bakal bantuin Kibum. xD #plak

**lalala** hehe, udah diupdate chingu. :)

**KMaknae** Ini udah lumayan kan KiHyun momentnya? O.o

**Park Hyo Ra** Haha, Siwon cuma jadi orang ketiga doang kok. :) Masalah endingnya, bisa aja semua couple gak bahagia lho. xD #plak

**ochaviosa** chukkae karena udah nemuin ini. xD #plak. Justru karena ff incest jarang, makanya saya bikin. Gomawo ne~ :)

**Rainy** Ini udah gak terlalu menderita kan? O.o biarpun galau masih juga nyempil. Yesung-oppa nya gak saya keluarin dulu di chapter ini. Next chapt mungkin...

**Cloud'sHana** gwaenchana, saya juga sama kok. Sibuk baca ff, tapi selalu lupa review. xD # ? Sama siapa ya~? . Sama saya aja gitu? Daripada galau gitu... #dikeroyokClouds. Iya nih, lama-lama saya bingung, ini bakal jadi cinta segi berapa. xD

**gdtop** karena ide yang muncul di kepala saya ya itu. :)

.

.

Oke, sekian dari saya… _RnR_? :)

.

_~Praise Youth and It will Prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**Rin—**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

—**Mine and Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 5/10**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: M **

**Pair: KiHyun, WonSung, ZhouRy, YeWook, WonKyu, HoMin.**

**Genre: Romance – Family – Angst**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, twincest, mature contents, Possessive!Kibum, uke!Kyu, Kibum and Kyuhyun as twins, changing of Kyuhyun's surname.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Changmin berlari menyusuri koridor panjang di lantai dua gedung fakultas seni. Sesekali kedua iris gelapnya menyapu setiap sudut tempat yang dilewatinya, berusaha menangkap keberadaan seseorang. Ada seseorang yang harus ditemukannya sekarang—atau setidaknya harus ia temui kalau ia memang tidak bisa menyeretnya pergi.

Peluh mulai mengalir dari dahi menuju lehernya. Ia sudah berlari dari gedung fakultas kedokteran tepat ketika kelasnya berakhir, dan jarak antara dua gedung ini sangat jauh. Bahkan masih terbilang cukup melelahkan walau ia memiliki kaki yang terbilang cukup panjang.

Langkahnya semakin melambat ketika ia hampir tiba di ujung koridor hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Seluruh sudut di gedung ini—baik lantai satu maupun lantai dua—sudah ia telusuri dan orang itu tidak ada di tempat ini, sementara lantai tiga terlarang untuk mahasiswa.

Iris gelapnya menangkap sosok seorang _namja _yang dikenalnya. Bukan yang dicarinya, tapi setidaknya orang ini ada kemungkinan mengetahui keberadaan seseorang yang tengah dicarinya kini.

"Yunho-_hyung_!"

Changmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini mendekati seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Yunho—_namja _yang ia panggil itu—menoleh. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Changminnie?"

"_Hyung_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Ditanyakan padaku? Tumben sekali..."

Changmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Yaa_, _hyung_! Bisakah untuk kali ini kau serius? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku seujung jari pun malam ini."

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya. "_Y-yaa_! Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Lebih baik mendengarkannya, daripada ia kehilangan jatah setiap malamnya.

Changmin menghela nafas lega. Ancaman klise, tapi selalu mempan, terutama untuk mengancam orang se_pervert _Jung Yunho. Bahkan sejak sebelum mereka pindah ke apartemen yang sama, tingkat ke _pervert_an orang ini tidak juga berubah, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Heran sebenarnya, kenapa dulu Jaejoong-_hyung _bisa bertahan menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun?

"Changminnie?"

Changmin tersentak. "Ah, _ne_?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, namun memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa ancaman yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang kekasih malah menjadi kenyataan, karena ia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini selalu serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Ulang Yunho.

"Itu… apa kau melihat Donghae-_sunbae_?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Untuk apa kekasihnya ini menanyakan keberadaan _namja _lain? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya agak cemburu?

Changmin yang menyadari arti tatapan Yunho langsung melengos perlahan. Rasanya sulit sekali menjadi kekasih orang se_pervert _tapi di saat bersamaan seprotektif Jung Yunho. Ia dekat dengan orang lain—entah itu _namja _atau _yeoja_—orang ini pasti langsung merasa cemburu. Memang tidak ditunjukkan secara langsung, tapi ia bisa menyadarinya. Mereka baru berpacaran selama setengah tahun ini—tepat ketika ia menyadari kalau ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan seorang Kim Kibum, tapi orang ini bersikap kalau mereka ini seperti sepasang suami istri. Ayolah, ia tidak membenci hal itu—ia justru merasa senang. Tapi adakalanya ini membuatnya agak risih. Ia bahkan harus mengeluarkan usaha ekstra keras hanya untuk membuktikan kalau ia sudah tidak mencintai Kim Kibum dan hanya dekat sebatas teman dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya, _hyung_..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "_Arra, arra_... baiklah. Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Aku tidak tahu alasan jelasnya, tapi kudengar sepupunya jatuh sakit di Mokpo sana."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. _Tidak masuk? Lalu siapa?_

.

.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya. Sepanjang hari ini, dimulai dari kejadian tadi pagi di gedung utama hingga menjelang sore seperti ini, benaknya dihantui oleh satu hal. Ia bahkan sulit untuk berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan sang _songsaengnim_ selama di kelas tadi.

_Namja _China itu memijat lekukan hidungnya. Ini membingungkan sebenarnya. Dan yang paling membingungkan dari semua ini justru adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia mengetahui beberapa hal—yang katakanlah tidak boleh sampai diketahui oleh banyak orang—termasuk hubungan kedua Kim bersaudara itu. Mengetahui—tapi bukan untuk mempedulikannya. Toh itu bukan urusannya, hanya saja sedikit banyak dalam hatinya ia justru sedikit mengkhawatirkan keduanya.

Ia tidak dekat dengan mereka berdua. Terutama dengan sang kakak kembar. Ia hanya tahu mengenai Kim Kyuhyun dari apa yang didengar dari kekasihnya dan pertemuan mereka yang bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Dan…

Ia tidak ingin ikut campur, namun sepertinya takdir justru berkata lain, karena—disadari atau tidak—sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Changmin, ia sudah ditarik untuk terlibat dalam suatu hal yang… sangat sulit diprediksi olehnya…

"Hhh…"

Lalu…

Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah, kalau di universitas ini yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya hanya dirinya dengan Changmin, lantas siapa yang menyebarkan kabar itu di sini?

"_Gege_!"

Zhoumi tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati _namjachingu_nya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Gege_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Henry, ketika ia sampai di hadapan Zhoumi.

"Eh?" Zhoumi mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Terlihat ia masih agak tidak fokus dengan percakapan ini, membuat Henry seketika mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Gege_, aku serius bertanya padamu. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Zhoumi terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, sebisa mungkin menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai menguasai benaknya—terlepas dari apakah itu memang penting atau tidak. Terlalu banyak pikiran seperti ini bisa membuatnya tidak fokus dengan kuliahnya dan itu artinya sama saja dengan ia sedang berusaha melepas beasiswanya di universitas ini.

"_Aniyo, _aku tidak apa-apa... kurasa."

Henry menatap Zhoumi agak lama, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Zhoumi yang menyadari tengah ditatap dengan intens, mengerutkan alisnya. "_Waeyo_?"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu menggigit bibirnya, yang entah kenapa terlihat ragu di mata Zhoumi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Henry menggelengkan kepalanya, mengubah kembali sikapnya seperti biasa lagi. "_Aniyo_. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih ada kelas lagi setelah ini."

Henry membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Henli-_ya_, apa hari ini Kui Xian masuk kelas?" Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Zhoumi sontak menghentikan langkah Henry yang kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"_Aniyo, _kudengar dia sedang sakit hari ini."

Detik berikutnya, Henry segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di tempat itu, atau ia akan terus merasa bersalah.

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat kepergian Henry. Ada yang aneh, tapi ia tidak tahu apa...

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Ia mengernyit heran ketika dilihatnya pintu pagar yang tidak terkunci. Sampi di pintu depan, ia semakin heran karena didapatinya pintu depan yang tidak terkunci juga. Harusnya kedua anak kembar itu sedang kuliah saat ini, kenapa pintu tidak terkunci sedikit pun?

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Gelap, dan sepi. Hanya cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk melewati tirai-tirai transparan yang menjadi penerang di rumah ini. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara kecuali —hei, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kenapa telinganya seperti menangkap ada suara seseorang yang sedang menangis? Hantu itu tidak ada kan?

Yesung bergegas menuju lantai atas. Hanya ada dua kamar di sana. Yang satu miliknya dan sisanya adalah milik kedua Kim kembar itu. Dan tanpa perlu berpikir lama lagi, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum dan Kyuhyun—yang tidak terkunci.

Ia tertegun di muka pintu ketika didapatinya Kyuhyun yang memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara keduanya. Bahunya bergetar, dan sesekali terdengar isakan lirih dari mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengambil kesimpulan kalau si bungsu yang jahil tapi sebenarnya baik ini tengah menangis.

Masalahnya, apa? Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa Kibum menyakitinya, atau ada hal lain?

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kedua iris gelapnya sontak membulat ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. "Y-yesung-_hyung_?"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat—tak kentara tapi Yesung menyadarinya, bahkan walau kamar milik Kim bersaudara itu agak gelap karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan dan tirai-tirai transparan yang menutup rapat jendela kamar mereka hingga sinar matahari pun hanya bisa menyusup ke sela-sela tirai, ia bisa menyadari perubahan air muka Kyuhyun. Terlihat menyedihkan dan… tertekan serta frustasi…

Yesung mencelos. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia tidak pulang ke rumah ini? _Hell_, itu bahkan hanya satu hari dan ia seperti menghilang selama berminggu-minggu? _Jinjja_, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Kyu, _gwaenchana_?" Yesung duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu ke arah _namja _bermata sipit itu. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, namun jejak air mata masih sedikit menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kedua iris gelapnya bergerak tak beraturan, seolah berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana namun nyatanya sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak—bukan hanya kali ini tapi sejak lama.

Yesung masih menunggu. Melihat dari _gesture _yang ditunjukkan oleh sepupunya ini, ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan—atau ditunjukkan—oleh anak ini.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya—pelan dan ragu. Bukan maksudnya untuk berbohong, tapi sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ yang sangat disayanginya ini khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_..."

Benar kan dugaannya?

Yang tertua membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan bantahan, sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...sungguh..."

Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, yang benar-benar bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Yesung memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalimat bantahan apapun yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

Diam menyelimuti keduanya. Ini adalah interaksi tercanggung yang pernah terjadi di antara keduanya, dan Yesung sungguh membenci ini. Ia menghela nafasnya. _Jinjja_, ia benar-benar ingin—dan harus—tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia benar-benar khawatir, dan ketidaktahuannya ini sungguh membuatnya kembali merasa gagal sebagai _hyung_ yang baik bagi keduanya… untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut, yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yesung. "_Hyung_?"

"Kurasa… walau aku paksa sekalipun, kau tidak akan mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku benar kan?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani walau hanya untuk menatap kedua iris gelap yang berkilat tajam namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, tak ingin berbohong lagi—karena ia lelah. Lelah dengan hampir semua hal yang pernah ia alami, lakukan dan putuskan. Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih melelahkan dibandingkan dengan ketika ia diharuskan berpikir untuk kemudian memutuskan ke jurusan mana ia akan berlabuh beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ini melelahkan. Ia ingin mengakhirinya, namun ia bingung, harus dimulai dari mana ia memutuskannya. Kibum pernah mengatakan, semakin lama mereka menyimpan ini dalam-dalam, kemungkinan untuk ketahuan justru semakin besar. Dan semakin lama mereka tak memiliki niat untuk mengatakan apapun pada Yesung, maka semakin sulit pula ketika mereka memiliki keinginan—yang lebih dikarenakan tekanan—untuk mengatakannya. Itu yang dialaminya. Yesung bukan hanya akan kecewa padanya. Lebih dari itu, kemungkinan paling buruknya adalah ia akan membencinya—membenci mereka berdua, dan dia… benar-benar tidak sanggup akan hal itu. Selama ini, satu-satunya orang dewasa—walau nyatanya perbedaan usia mereka hanya beberapa tahun—yang selalu bersama mereka hanya Yesung. Dan kemungkinan kalau Yesung akan membenci mereka, membencinya utamanya, benar-benar membuatnya berpikir kalau mati bahkan jauh lebih baik.

_Grep_.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika dirasanya Yesung tengah memeluknya kini. Ia diam membatu, bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus dikeluarkannya. "_H-hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertekan sekarang, dan kurasa kau pun tidak ingin mengatakannya. Karena itu... walau ini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagimu, setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Terlalu baik. Ia tahu _hyung_nya ini terlalu baik. Dan kebaikannya ini justru membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kapan-kapan, kalau kau tidak sanggup mengatakannya sekarang. Aku siap mendengarkanmu kapanpun kau mau."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Yesung. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, walau nyatanya sangat sulit. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan _hyung_nya itu, berharap dengan itu semua beban pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun ini akan terangkat dan ia bisa kembali membuka matanya tanpa beban atau tekanan batin yang menghinggapinya.

Detik berikutnya, air mata kembali mengaliri kedua pipinya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yesung adalah diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun—sepenasaran apapun ia saat ini. Perasaan Kyuhyun adalah yang paling penting di atas segalanya—bahkan jauh lebih penting dari apa yang sedang ia putuskan untuk kehidupannya sendiri, termasuk mengenai Choi Siwon…

.

.

Yesung menghela nafas lega. Ia menarik selimut yang hampir terjatuh lalu menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan benda itu. Sedikit merapikannya, ia kemudian mengusap dahi Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan hingga ia tertidur karena terlalu lama menangis.

Ia penasaran—sekaligus khawatir. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dan mengingat Kyuhyun menangis ketika anak ini masih berada dalam lingkup tanggung jawabnya, benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Apa ia memang bukan seorang _hyung _yang baik? Hingga membuat begitu banyak kesalahan terhadap kehidupan kedua _namja _kembar ini?

Yesung memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, kadangkala ia ragu kalau ini adalah benar-benar Kyuhyun. Terlalu manis dan _innocent _untuk ukuran _namja _yang hobi menjahilinya. Yesung tersenyum kecil—sekaligus miris. Tuhan begitu baik telah memberikannya malaikat kecil ini—walau kadangkala benar-benar membuatnya harus mengurut dahinya—dalam naungan tanggung jawabnya. Tapi ia sendiri yang menyia-nyiakannya—bahkan membuat beberapa kesalahan yang berakibat fatal, bukan bagi mereka kini, melainkan bagi kehidupan mereka ke depannya.

"_Hufft_..."

_Srek_...

"Eh?"

Yesung tersentak ketika dirasakannya tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu—beberapa lembar kertas menurut perkiraannya—tepat di dekat bantal yang ditiduri oleh Kyuhyun. Perlahan, ia mengangkat sedikit bantal itu, tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun. Benar dugaannya memang ada beberapa lembar kertas tebal di bawah bantal. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Untuk apa Kyuhyun meletakkannya di bawah bantal?

Dengan gerakan yang ia usahakan sehalus dan sepelan mungkin, Yesung menarik beberapa lembar yang bisa ia jangkau tanpa mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Kedua iris gelapnya membulat ketika dilihatnya apa yang tercetak pada lembaran-lembaran itu. _Jadi ini yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini? Tapi... siapa...?_

Yesung membalikkan lembaran foto itu. Alisnya bertautan melihat sesuatu yang tertulis di sana. Bukan isi tulisannya yang membuatnya tertarik, melainkan gaya tulisannya itu sendiri. _Ini..._

Yesung segera meraih ponselnya lalu mengetik beberapa kali. Ia bergegas berjalan keluar kamar, setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan terbangun—setidaknya hingga Kibum pulang kuliah.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya dan ini benar-benar penting.

.

[[to_: Siwonnie._

_Apa kau ada waktu sekarang? Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke luar kota. Sekarang._]]

.

[[to: _Kibummie._

_Kyuhyun sakit... kurasa. Bisa kau menemaninya selama aku pergi? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Apa pun yang terjadi jangan jauh-jauh darinya._]]

.

.

Kibum memasuki rumah dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tidak menutup pintu rumahnya dengan rapat. Pesan singkat dari Yesung membuatnya langsung melesat ke rumah, mengabaikan sisa jadwal kuliahnya hari ini. Khawatir, jelas saja. Pantas saja adik kembarnya itu tidak terlihat di sudut manapun di kampus tadi.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu segera menaiki tanggga, dan berbelok menuju kamar mereka berdua. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan agak keras. Langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Kelihatannya sedikit keributan yang dibuatnya beberapa saat yang lalu tidak mengganggu istirahatnya sedikit pun.

Menghela nafas lega, Kibum mendekati ranjang dimana Kyuhyun masih tertidur, lalu duduk di salah satu _space _yang kosong. Ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, hendak mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, namun sesuatu telah lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengambil selembar kertas terbalik yang tergeletak di sudut berlawanan dengan tempatnya duduk. Kelihatannya, entah Yesung atau Kyuhyun, sudah menjatuhkannya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, tak terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Toh ia sudah menduga, siapapun yang menyebarkan kenyataan mengenai hubungan mereka tidak akan bertindak setengah-setengah dengan hanya melakukan hal tersebut pada dirinya saja. Kyuhyun juga pasti akan diganggunya pula. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya agak sedikit kaget adalah… orang ini—siapapun itu—terlalu nekat…

Orang ini terlalu tahu mengenai dirinya. Bukan, ia tidak pernah menduga kalau ini perbuatan Shim Changmin. Seburuk-buruknya sifat teman satu jurusannya itu, ia tahu kalau orang itu tidak akan sampai melakukan hal ini. _Namja _itu tipe pengamat yang tidak akan melakukan perbuatan senekat dan seriskan yang dilakukan si pelaku. Lagipula... untuk apa orang itu mengganggunya kalau ia sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih? Sekurang apapun kerjaannya, Changmin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbau konspirasi nekat sekaligus berbahaya ini...

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya terlalu banyak yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Ia meremas lembaran foto tadi dan melemparnya sembarangan. Kedua iris gelapnya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih tetap dalam posisinya yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. _Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak kuliah hari ini?_

Kibum melepas kacamatanya. Ia memijat lekukan hidungnya. Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi sejak terakhir kalinya _hyung_nya itu mengirim pesan singkat padanya, dan ia khawatir. _Hyung_nya yang satu itu selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, walau ia tahu kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk baginya. Hanya saja... apa _hyung_nya itu tidak mempercayai salah satu dari mereka hingga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai hal-hal yang membebaninya?

Baiklah, ia akui, ia juga seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja… argh, sudahlah…

Kibum menarik nafasnya, pelan namun terasa berat. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Ia tidak masalah dengan bagaimana tanggapan orang lain mengenai kenyataan soal dirinya dan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan padanya sepanjang hari ini di kampus. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Kyuhyun. Adik kembarnya itu, katakanlah, masih agak labil dalam masalah pengendalian emosi sejak hari itu. Dan perlakuan buruk yang—kemungkinan—akan diterimanya kalau ia masuk kuliah, akan membuatnya kembali tertekan.

_Kelihatannya aku harus bersyukur karena kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini, Kyuhyunnie…_

"Hufft…"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibirnya. Kalau melihat wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang bagai malaikat ketika tidur, mau tidak mau ia pun jadi ikut merasa sedikit tenang.

_Namja _bersurai hitam itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang dan punggung sang adik, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang erat namun hangat.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Walau tidak sampai terbangun, kelihatannya Kyuhyun menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya—bahkan walau di alam bawah sadarnya sekalipun, terlihat dari gerakannya yang seolah menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang kakak.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan amat lembut, sebelum kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mianhae_… _jeongmal mianhae_… akan kupastikan kalau ini akan segera berakhir…_

.

.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kaca mobil yang ia dan Siwon tumpangi. Jalanan Seoul masih terlihat ramai dan langit masih terlihat sangat cerah. Menjelang senja. Jelas ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, kalau saja suasana hatinya sedang tidak buruk.

_Kelihatannya sesekali mengajak Wookie berjalan-jalan di sini kapan-kapan tidak ada salahnya…_

"Aish…" Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini yang terbayang adalah _namja _buta tapi manis yang kemarin ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja? Pertemuan mereka bahkan hampir tidak berkesan apa-apa—seharusnya, atau malah secara tidak disadari justru sangat berkesan baginya? Ah, terserahlah…

"_Hyung_, _waeyo_?" Siwon—yang pandangannya fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya dan kedua tangan yang erat memegang kemudi—melirik ke arah sang kekasih lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat yang ia tidak tahu, tanpa memperbolehkan adanya penolakan atau pertanyaan mengenai apa tujuannya. Bukankah ini aneh?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Siwonnie. Hanya sedikit lelah hingga rasanya aku jadi ingin mati saja…"

Siwon diam. Memilih untuk tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Kalimat itu terlalu ambigú, memiliki dua makna yang membuatnya sedikit mengernyit bingung. Lelah tubuhnya atau lelah pikirannya?

"_Hyung_, sejak tadi kau tidak mengatakan kita akan kemana, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Apartemen milik Henry Lau di Seongdong, setelahnya kita ke Mokpo."

"_Mwo_?"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **Yang mau protes sama saya gata-gara super lama update ini, silakan kirim protes ke kantor pos terdekat. xD #plak. So, ada yang masih inget ff ini? ;3 Atau malah udah pada lupa? -.-

Oke, saya langsung bales review aja ne? :3

WKniichan – Jadi siapa yang nyebarin? Haha… xD #plak. Dari chapter ini udah saya masukin beberapa orang yang kemungkinan nyebarin, so tungguin sampai chap terakhir aja ya. #plak

Guest(1) – Bukan kok chingu. :3

Ochaviosa – Eh, tapi itu bisa jadi lho. xD

Cho Youngie – Jangan pisahin? O.o Kita liat aja nanti. xD Gomawo, chingu. Gapapa kok kelewat banyak, yg penting ff ini akhirnya ditemukan. xD #plak

Ukekyushipper – Saya suka susah nih bikin yg so sweet. -.- apalagi kalau ini bawaannya udah angst. -_-

Ika .zordick – Tunggu aja sampai beberapa chapter ke depan. :)

Mingmiu – Siapa? Ntar aja deh, chapter2 depan aja. xD

Chocolates – Ambigu: Gak jelas, punya dua makna. xD Iya, bukan Changmin atau Zhou Mi tapi ada orang lain. :3

Mhiakyu – Makin rumit ff ini, makin stress authornya. ~.~

Blackyuline – Bukan, chingu. -.-

Cloud3024 – Tebak-tebak berhadiah aja, kalo bener saya kirim Yesung-oppa ke sana. xD #plak

Lalala – Ada kok. xD Bukan Yesung kok chingu. :)

Violin diaz – YeWooknya chapter depan atau mungkin chapter depannya lagi, sekarang fokus ke KiHyun dulu. :)

Cloudyeye – Bukan Yesung, tebak aja terus. xD

Cloud'sHana – NCnya diundur jadi chapter depan aja. xD Yesung? Udah saya keluarin nih. xD Gak mungkin Yesung lah, chingu. xD Ayo tebak lagi, ntar Yesung-oppanya saya paketin ke rumah. xDD #duagh.

Raihan – Gapapa, chingu. :) NCnya saya undur aja dulu. Haha, Henry? Gimana ya. xD

Park Hyo Ra – Henry? Gimana ya. xD Siwon? Gak tau deh. #plak Yesung? Bukan kok. Reader? Bisa jadi. xD #duagh. Author? Itu jawaban paling bener. xDDD #digeplaksendal. NCnya chapter depan. :3

Dennisbubble1004 – Ncnya saya undurin lagi. :3

Magieapril – Bukan, chingu. xD

RitSuKa-HigaSasHi – Siapa ya? Authonya mungkin ya. xD #plak

.

Oke, sekian dari saya. RnR? :)

**Best Regards**

—**Rin—**


	6. Chapter 6

—**Mine and Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 6/10**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: **_**KiHyun**_**, WonSung, **_**ZhouRy**_**, **_**YeWook**_**, WonKyu, **_**HoMin**_**.**

**Genre: Romance – Family – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, OOC, twincest, mature contents, Possessive!Kibum, uke!Kyu, Kibum and Kyuhyun as twins, changing of Kyuhyun's surname.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya cepat, meninggalkan Siwon yang berjalan di belakangnya. Langkahnya membawa dirinya memasuki salah satu gedung apartemen di kawasan Seongdong. Raut wajahnya datar, tak terbaca, tanpa ekspresi apapun walau hatinya jelas mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Kedatangannya ke sini bukannya malah mengindikasikan kalau sebenarnya ia mendukung hubungan kedua sepupunya, alih-alih menentangnya?

Ini menggelikan sebenarnya. Bertahun-tahun ia selalu merasa gagal sebagai seorang _hyung _karena membiarkan mereka, kini ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu—dimana itu sebenarnya berpotensi untuk memisahkan mereka secara paksa—ia malah berusaha membantu… sebisa mungkin…

_Namja _bersuara emas itu menarik nafas pelan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan di tempat ini? Membantu kedua sepupunya kah? Atau apa? Bukankah hal yang paling diinginkannya sejak dulu—sejak ia mengetahui hubungan mereka—adalah memisahkan mereka? Sebisa mungkin menjauhkan keduanya dan membuat mereka tidak berhubungan lagi…

Yesung tahu siapa yang mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada Kyuhyun—bahkan hanya dengan melihat tulisan yang tertera pada lembaran-lembaran itu. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tulisan itu—atau lebih tepatnya pernah terbiasa. Setidaknya dulu, sebelum ia terpisah dari orang itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bingung hanyalah… apa… tujuannya?

_Ting!_

Yesung tersentak. _Lift _yang membawanya—dan Siwon—sudah sampai di lantai yang ditujunya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan seolah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu pintu dari beberapa pintu yang terlihat.

Siwon—yang berjalan di belakangnya—hanya diam walau dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya akan tingkah kekasihnya yang terkesan… aneh… atau… entahlah. Hanya saja ia merasa kalau aura yang dikeluarkan olehnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Pertanyaannya… apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Padahal sebelum mereka tiba di gedung ini Yesung bahkan lebih terkesan seperti orang yang sedang bingung.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menebak bagaimana perasaan atau emosi kekasihnya itu adalah salah satu hal tersulit yang bisa ia lakukan. Lebih sulit bahkan jika dibandingkan menebak bagaimana _mood _seorang Kim orang yang tertutup, sama seperti dua Kim bersaudara lainnya. Tertutup, bahkan pada dirinya yang notabene adalah kekasihnya—ah, _aniya_, status mereka bahkan patut dipertanyakan. Tanpa cinta itu apanya yang disebut kekasih?

Siwon tersentak ketika Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu—entah tempat tinggal siapa—lalu menekan bel di samping pintu. Raut wajah kekasihnya semakin tidak terbaca ketika suara kunci yang dibuka mengganggu indera pendengaran mereka. Ketika pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang _namja_—bermata sipit ditambah dengan pipi _chubby_ serta tingga badan yang sedikit lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Yesung—menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Ne_? Ada yang... bisa kubantu?"

"Henry-_ssi_, apa kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

Dan Siwon bersumpah, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Kim Jongwoon bisa semenakutkan ini...

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya pelan, sedikit mengerjapkannya, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan ruangan yang minim cahaya seperti ini. Tidak gelap, hanya remang-remang hingga ia masih bisa menerka apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hng...?"

Namja berambut ikal itu tersentak ketika disadarinya pergerakannya jadi agak terbatas. Ia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya saja terhalang oleh sesuatu—seseorang—yang merengkuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati kembarannya yang tengah tertidur-sambil agak memeluknya. Diperhatikannya wajah sang hyung. Halus, namun juga terlihat tegas di saat yang sama. Terlihat sempurna, bahkan di tempat yang minim cahaya seperti ini. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya terpikat, hingga akhirnya melangkah melewati batas yang tidak seharusnya ia ganggu.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku, Kyuhyunnie-_chagi_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat, antara kaget dan malu. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya yang agak pucat. _Aigoo_, ia tidak menyangka kalau _hyung_nya ini ternyata sudah bangun—atau mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali dan hanya pura-pura memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kibum—walau dalam gelap sekalipun—hanya menyeringai melihat wajah adik kembarnya yang memerah. Ia tidak benar-benar tidur sebenarnya, hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sekalian mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Kapan lagi ia punya waktu luang untuk melakukan hal itu, ditambah hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu kemana Yesung pergi. Sedikit khawatir mengingat apa yang ia temukan di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun—dan dirinya—yang pastinya telah lebih dulu dilihat oleh Yesung. Dan tidak adanya komentar apapun dari Yesung mengenai hal ini, sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _hyung _tertua mereka itu memang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka—bahkan jauh sebelum ini.

_Namja _berwajah _stoic _itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Kyuhyun, hampir tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Kyuhyun yang mendapati hal ini hanya bisa terbelalak, tanpa ada satu suara pun keluar dari bibirnya. Bungkam, ia hanya bisa diam—terlalu kaget mungkin—bahkan ketika Kibum mulai mencium pipinya lalu menjilatnya perlahan dengan gerakan sensual...

_Wait_... menjilat...?

"_Y-yaa_, _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kibum sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun lalu menatap wajah saudara kandung satu-satunya itu—masih dengan seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"A-apa...?" Kyuhyun—dengan rona merah yang masih setia terlihat di wajahnya—hanya bisa menelan salivanya melihat seringai _hyung_nya itu. Mencurigakan sekaligus juga... err... menggoda...

"_Aniya_~" Kibum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang jadi incarannya, "Kyuhyunnie~ _Hyung _sudah lama tidak melakukan ini padamu, lehermu makin terasa manis, _ne_~?"

"Nghh..." Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Kibum. Sulit, apalagi ketika Kibum bukannya menjauhkan kepalanya ia malah mengecupnya pelan—sesekali meniupnya. Jadi... wajar kan kalau yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah desahan halus?

Kibum mengubah posisinya. Dari yang awalnya mereka dalam posisi menyamping dan saling berhadapan, kini _namja _pemilik _killer smile _itu mengambil posisi di atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, padahal Kibum hanya menyentuh bagian lehernya—itu pun hampir tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar menyentuh.

_Namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu hanya menatap wajah _hyung_nya yang juga balas menatap _dongsaeng_nya, sementara jari-jarinya bermain di dada bidang Kibum yang sedikit terekspos karena kemeja yang dikenakannya tidak bisa dibilang rapi dengan tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka.

"Mulai menggodaku, _eoh_~?" Kibum menjilati telinga Kyuhyun, membuat sang adik hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Aniya_, _hyung_. Siapa yang menggodamu? _Namja _'polos' sepertiku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya kan~?"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum perlahan, hingga keduanya bertukar posisi dan ia yang ada di atas. Perlahan, ia mengelus dada Kibum dari balik kemejanya, sambil sesekali menyentuh kedua _nipple_nya yang agak mengeras. Mulai terangsang, _eoh_?

Perlahan dan dengan gerakan seduktif, Kyuhyun mulai membuka kemeja yang masih dikenakan oleh _hyung_nya itu hingga Kibum _topless. _Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya. Padahal baru berselang satu hari sejak kegiatan _sex _mereka yang terakhir, tapi tetap saja tubuh _hyung_nya ini selalu berhasil membuatnya terangsang dan oh, jangan lupakan bagian bawahnya yang kelihatannya mulai mengeras... bahkan _hole_nya pun langsung berkedut, meminta untuk segera dimasuki.

Sedikit tidak sabar dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja memandanginya—kagum dan disertai nafsu—Kibum agak menggerakkan pinggulnya, hingga kejantanannya dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup oleh celana bergesekkan.

"Ohh... nghh..."

Dan tak ayal, cukup untuk membuat sang adik kembali mendesah. Kibum langsung menarik kepala Kyuhyun, lalu melumat bibir menggoda milik kembarannya itu. Tak hanya melumat, Kibum pun mulai menghisap bibir bagian atasnya. Tak tinggal diam, Kyuhyun pun membalas lumatan sang kakak dan menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya, sementara kedua tangannya mulai memainkan _nipple _Kibum yang mengeras.

"Mmphh..."

Bosan hanya bermain dengan bibir adiknya, Kibum pun melesakkan lidahnya dan mulai mengekspolarasi rongga mulut Kyuhyun, sesekali mengajak bermain lidahnya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang tuan rumah. Tangan Kibum pun dengan lihainya langsung membuka piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun hingga keduanya sekarang _half-naked_.

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya, dan kini beralih ke leher Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat ia sentuh. Diciumnya, lalu dijilat dan dihisap, hingga menciptakan beberapa _kissmark _di beberapa bagian leher Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh... ooohhh... _hyunghh_..."

Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya, apalagi tangan _hyung_nya mulai bermain dengan _nipple_nya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi tengah membuka celana yang masih ia kenakan sambil sesekali menyentuh kejantanannya yang mulai tegang—kelihatan sekali berusaha untuk menggodanya. _Aigoo_, _hyung_nya ini benar-benar hobi membuatnya frustasi seperti ini.

"Mmh..."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum, membuat kembaran tertuanya itu melayangkan tatapan protes. _Namja _yang sedikit lebih muda itu terkekeh.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, _hyung_... aku kan juga ingin memuaskan _hyung_... terutama..." Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya, tangannya bergerak turun hingga menyentuh kejantananan Kibum yang kelihatannya mulai mengeras lalu meremasnya pelan, "...'mainan' kesukaanku ini~"

"Nghhh..."

Kyuhyun membuka celana Kibum, hingga kejantanannya yang berukuran lumayan besar itu terpampang dengan jelas. Belum terlalu tegang, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menelan salivanya. _Hole_nya semakin berkedut, sementara cairan _pre-cum _miliknya mulai mengalir. _Aish_, padahal _hyung_nya itu tidak melakukan apapun tapi miliknya sudah benar-benar ereksi sekarang dan oh... ia benar-benar ingin dimasuki sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan _hyung_nya. Kedua matanya berbinar penuh nafsu, layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan mainan kesukaannya. Dijilatnya perlahan kejantanan milik _hyung_nya itu sambil meremasnya pelan. Sedikit mempermainkannya tidak masalah kan, toh tadi Kibum juga sudah menggodanya dengan merangsang beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ngghh... aish, Kyuhyunnie... masukkan itu ke dalam mulutmu..." Kibum menggeram frustasi. Gerakan Kyuhyun pada kejantanan miliknya terlalu pelan, membuat hasratnya benar-benar tertahan.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, terlihat polos namun sorot matanya justru dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Ia menjilat ujung kejantanannya. "_Ani_. Aku belum selesai bermain dengannya. _Hyung _diam saja."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Lagi-lagi ia harus dibuat frustasi ketika Kyuhyun hanya mengocok kejantanannya—itu pun dengan tempo yang sangat pelan. Ini bahkan lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan yang barusan.

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Memang itu tujuannya, menggoda Kibum—yang biasanya hobi menggodanya setiap kali mereka melakukan _sex _entah dimana pun. Balas dendam sekarang tidak masalah kan?

Ah, tapi... _aish_, serba salah juga sih. Ia ingin segera dimasuki dan melakukan ini hanya membuang waktu saja...

Tak ingin terlalu lama membuat _hole_nya terasa kosong seperti ini, Kyuhyun pun langsung memasukkan kejantanan _hyung_nya ke dalam mulut.

"Aaahhh~"

Kyuhyun langsung memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sesekali ia meremas kejantanan Kibum yang tidak muat di dalam mulutnya, berusaha memancing cairan milik _hyung_nya itu keluar. Sementara Kibum sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, desahan-desahan keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya meremas surai kecoklatan milik sang adik.

"Ngghhh... oohh..."

Desahan yang dikeluarkan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melakukan _service_nya. Namun selang beberapa lama, ketika Kibum tak kunjung mencapai klimaksnya dan hanya cairan _pre-cum _saja yang mengalir, Kyuhyun pun langsung menghentikan _blowjob_nya kemudian mem_pout_kan bibirnya. _Jinjja_, kadang Kibum heran apa adiknya ini memang sudah berusia di atas dua puluh tahun atau hanya seorang anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa?

"_Wae~_? Sudah menyerah? Katanya ingin bermain dengan kejantanan milik _hyung_~"

Mendengar kalimat Kibum, Kyuhyun semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya, merasa kalau _hyung_nya ini tengah mengejeknya. "Aku sudah melakukan yang biasa kulakukan, tapi _hyung _tidak juga klimaks... padahal biasanya tidak begitu kan~?"

Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga adiknya itu hampir menduduki kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar tegang. _Blowjob _dari adiknya memang hebat, hanya saja... yah, tumben sekali ia belum mencapai klimaksnya selama ini...

"_Mollayo_~ Mungkin kejantanan _hyung _ini lebih merindukan _hole_mu yang di bawah daripada mulutmu~"

Kibum mengelus _hole _Kyuhyun dengan kedua jarinya. Sedikit membalas dendam sebenarnya.

"Aaahhh... _ppali, hyung_. Cepat masukkan kejantananmu ke dalam _hole_ku... oohhh..."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya tak beraturan, berusaha mencari kejantanan sang _hyung_—dan kelihatannya Kibum pun masih berusaha untuk menggodanya dengan menjauhkan kejantanannya dari _hole _Kyuhyun.

"Tanpa pemanasan?"

"Aish, tidak perlu... _ppali, hyung_..."

"Kkk~ Sekarang siapa yang tidak sabaran, _eoh_? Cari kenikmatanmu sendiri, _nae dongsaeng_~"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Kibum. Detik berikutnya, ia pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan _hole_nya tepat ke arah kejantanan milik sang kakak yang mengacung.

"Aaaaaahhhhh~"

Tepat mengenai _sweatspot_nya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun pun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat kejantanan Kibum selalu tepat menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ngghhh..."

Kibum yang merasakan kenikmatan ketika kejantanannya dijepit dan ditarik masuk ke dalam oleh dinding rektum adiknya yang selalu terasa ketat ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya—dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Desahan-desahan erotis terdengar semakin mengeras ketika gerakan keduanya semakin liar. Peluh saling menetes, menyatu tatkala kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Bibir keduanya kembali bertautan, sedikit meredakan desahan yang sedari tadi dikeluarkan oleh mereka.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan mereka, ketika dirasakannya kejantanannya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"_Hyunghhh_... ooohh... _I wanna cum_... ngghhh..."

"Bersama, _chagi_... nghh..."

Gerakan keduanya semakin liar, bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati pun berubah bentuk menjadi sedikit abstrak. Desahan semakin keras terdengar, mengabaikan kemungkinan kalau tetangga mereka akan mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan keduanya.

"_Hyunghhh... I'm cumming_... aaahhhh..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun pun mencapai klimaksnya dan menumpahkan cairannya di atas perut Kibum, sebagiannya mengotori ranjang yang mereka tempati.

"_Ooohh_..."

Dan Kibum pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Cairan putih kentalnya memenuhi _hole _Kyuhyun. Cukup banyak, hingga sebagiannya mengalir keluar membasahi paha keduanya lalu turun ke seprai putih yang bentuknya bahkan sudah tidak bisa dibilang rapi dan layak digunakan untuk tidur. _Aigoo, _kelihatannya mereka harus membereskan ini sebelum Yesung pulang ke rumah.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kibum yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Lelah?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kibum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Ne, wae_?" Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun perlahan. Rasanya semakin berat melakukan hal yang baru saja ia putuskan.

Tapi...

Ini demi kebaikan Kyuhyun...

"_Hyung _tidak akan... meninggalkanku... kan?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu selesai terucap, Kyuhyun pun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Kibum.

Ah, andai saja ia sempat melihat wajah Kibum ketika ia menanyakan hal itu...

.

.

.

"_Hyung tidak akan... meninggalkanku... kan?"_

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia baru saja selesai memakaikan kembali piyama sang adik dan sedikit membereskan ranjang yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan panas mereka. Setidaknya tidak akan terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan yang cukup berarti kalau-kalau Yesung memeriksa keadaan kamar ini.

_Namja _berwajah dingin itu mengenakan mantelnya, lalu meraih tas miliknya yang barusan ia letakkan di dekat meja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur lelap, terlihat sekali kalau anak ini lumayan kelelahan...

"_Mianhae_..."

Kibum mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun lembut, membuat adiknya sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, sedikit menyamankan dirinya. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut _hyung_nya.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya... mungkin aku menuruti keinginan Yesung-_hyung _untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Jadinya... baik aku maupun dirimu tidak terjebak oleh perasaan yang menyesatkan ini..."

Benar, Yesung dulu pernah menyarankannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Itu terjadi ketika Yesung memutuskan untuk benar-benar tinggal bersama dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ah, tentu saja, _hyung_nya itu pasti sudah mengetahui soal hubungan mereka sejak lama dan pasti berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menjerumuskan mereka berdua dalam hubungan yang terlarang ini.

Jadi...

Sebenarnya... sejak lama... mereka sudah menyakiti _hyung _yang paling mereka sayangi itu? Hanya karena keegoisan mereka, mungkin entah sudah berapa kali Yesung harus selalu berada di posisi yang dipersalahkan—walau tak ada orang lain yang menyalahkan ataupun ia yang melakukan kesalahan...

Semua ini karena mereka... _ani... _tapi karena keegoisannya yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun hingga harus selalu menyakiti _hyung _tertua mereka...

Yesung bertanggung jawab atas mereka. Bersikap layaknya seorang _hyung _yang menjaga kedua adiknya walau mereka bukan lahir dari rahim yang sama—bahkan ketika _hyung_nya itu disibukkan dengan kegiatan seorang penyanyi terkenal...

Yesung selalu berada di posisi yang sulit. Hanya karena dirinya... dan keegoisannya... Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak... berapa lama Yesung menahan segalanya, sementara ia dan keegoisannya menutup mata akan apa yang dirasakan oleh penjaganya selama ini?

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sudah ia putuskan, bahkan walau itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan sekalipun... Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat segalanya semakin parah. Bukan hanya satu dua orang saja yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, ini bahkan ratusn orang. Cukup hanya ia yang ditatap dengan tatapan sinis itu, bukan Kyuhyun apalagi Yesung...

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyunnie... Yesung-_hyung_... selamat tinggal..."

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ditutupnya pintu kamar miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Kabur memang bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan... lagipula ia hanya pergi untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu...

Tanpa disadarinya...

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Kyuhyun, turun dari kedua matanya yang masih terpejam erat. Bahkan ketika ia tidur pun... ia pun turut merasakan kesedihan kembarannya...

.

.

.

Yesung tersentak. Rasanya barusan ada yang memanggilnya. Detik berikutnya, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hanya halusinasi... mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini... tapi... kenapa rasanya firasatku agak buruk... apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum... atau malah Kyuhyun?_

"_Hyung_, sekarang... ke mana...?"

Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya di kursi kemudi menatap Yesung yang tengah memijat kepalanya. _Aku bukan hanya tidak berhasil meraih cintamu ya, hyung_. _Bahkan kepercayaan untuk turut menanggung masalahmu pun tidak... menyedihkan sekali..._

Ia tidak mendengar sedikit pun apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yesung dengan _namja _bernama Henry Lau itu karena Yesung memintanya untuk menunggunya di luar. Hanya saja dilihat dari raut wajah Yesung dan _namja _berpipi _chubby_ itu, serta kalimat penuh ancaman yang dikatakan Yesung tepat ketika ia keluar dari apartemen itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau pembicaraan mereka bukan pembicaraan yang baik.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu atau peduli dengan siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya, Henry-_ssi_, tapi sekali lagi kau mengganggu kehidupan mereka maka akan kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan lagi mengenal apa itu ketenangan..."_

Mereka? Mereka siapa? Ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung berbicara sekasar itu pada orang lain. Kepribadian _namja _itu sangat baik, bahkan tak jarang Yesung pun berbuat baik atau sekedar membelikan makan siang untuk para staf yang bekerja bersamanya...

Kalau sampai Yesung berbicara sekeras ini—bahkan sampai mengancam seseorang, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ini berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

Berarti untuk...nya?

Siwon tidak mengenal orang lain yang dekat dengan Yesung hingga bisa masuk dalam kategori orang-orang yang paling berarti... kecuali...

Kibum dan Kyuhyun?

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kedua orang itu?

"Siwonnie... antarkan aku ke Mokpo..."

"Ah, _arraseo_, _hyung_..."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang menjadi pikirannya walau itu sebenarnya bukan urusannya. Yah, ia bisa menyelidiki hal itu nanti...

.

.

.

Zhou Mi sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya, ketika melihat sebuah mobil keluar dari kawasan apartemen kekasihnya itu. Bukan mobilnya yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi orang yang berada di dalamnya.

_Kim Yesung? Untuk apa penyanyi itu ada di tempat ini? Ini kan bukan kawasan yang biasa ditinggali oleh artis-artis seperti dirinya? Jadi... buat apa—_

Zhou Mi membulatkan kedua matanya. Ah, kenapa ia baru sadar? Sudah jelas kalau orang itu mendatangi kekasihnya sehubungan dengan dua _namja _kembar itu—karena ia pun ke sini dengan tujuan yang sama.

_Henly!_

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu langsung berlari menuju apartemen kekasihnya. Berharap semoga orang tadi tidak melakukan atau menekan kekasihnya. Karena biar bagaimana pun bukan Henry yang salah, _namja _itu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Changmin satu jam yang lalu lewat telepon. Oleh siapa ia tidak tahu karena Changmin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Henly?"

Zhou Mi agak tersentak ketika orang yang dicarinya justru baru saja keluar dari _lift_. Kelihatannya ia hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"_Gege_..."

Henry berjalan mendekatinya dengan gerakan yang amat pelan dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Zhou Mi untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Kelihatannya Yesung sudah memberikannya sedikit tekanan batin.

Detik berikutnya, _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu langsung memeluk Zhou Mi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku tidak menuruti kemauannya. Sekarang semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini, Kui Xian bahkan jadi tertekan. Harusnya aku bisa menolaknya ketika _Hae-hyung _ memintaku melakukan itu semua..."

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n thanks a lot, buat reader yang setia nagih ff ini di review ff yang lain, karena itu jujur bikin saya jadi terdorong untuk mendapatkan mood buat ngetik chapter 6 ini. :D**

**Saya sudah menepati janji saya, di chapter 6 ini ada NC-nya tapi singkat. Entah hot atau gak itu juga. =.= Masalahnya saya lagi fokus ke ceritanya. Mian. ._.**

**Okay, saya gak bisa bales review untuk chapter yg ini, tapi saya baca kok, berkali-kali malah buat jadi pendorong semangat ngetiknya... :)**

**.**

**Big Thanks For:**

SAMaka samanta | VIOSgetz | shin min hyo | Guest | Cloud'sHana | Drianca | Raihan | cloud3024 | SparKyu | ika . zordick | cloudyeye | Magieapril | Cute Evil | chocolatess | JustKYHYN | ratnasparkyu

.

AND FOR READERS

.

See you soon

.

.

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


End file.
